


can't smelled

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	1. Chapter 1

can't smelled

 

peter parker在十六岁分化成了一个omega，然而从来没有人发现这件事，这倒不是在夸奖他的隐藏手段多么高明，保护措施多么完善。而是因为，他的信息素是没有味道的，哪怕就是他发情的最胜期，也没有任何奇怪的味道。

书里面和周围人所描述的omega信息素通常都十分甜腻的定律在他这里似乎不起作用，而Ned是个beta，也没有经验可以分享。现如今的omega自我保护措施都很好，Peter也不好意思凑过去问别的omega可不可以闻一闻他们的味道，这样一定会因为性骚扰而被打。

初期的时候Peter也认为自己是个beta，但每个月一次的发情症状和身体的渴望告诉他，一切没有那么简单，他是个没有味儿的omega，不是beta。

没有味道的好处就是，很少会被人发现，就算是当纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠的时候发情了，也不会流出蜘蛛侠其实是个omega这样的新闻。

假如坏蛋们知道蜘蛛侠是个omega的话，那事情可就大发了，毕竟alpha的信息素多多少少都能影响omega，尤其蜘蛛侠看起来还小，是个年轻的意志还不够坚定的omega。

这个秘密需要烂在心里，Peter咬着牙。

下一堂课的老师是Tony Stark，就是传说中的Tony Stark，但已经不是以前那个Tony Stark。

有些东西已经改变了。

要说Peter Parker对以前的Tony Stark 满是崇敬和憧憬，那对现在的Stark就只是敬畏和提防。

绝境病毒改变了一些东西，让他原本的Mr.Stark不再是他的Mr.Stark。

Peter不明白为什么anthony要来当他的老师，非要在课堂上对他百般刁难。他不明白为什么自己突然这样的入他的眼，就是以前的Tony，他们也只是维持着联系，共同扮演着超级英雄的身份，要说有什么感情……

“Peter，你走神了。”

男人好听的声音把Peter突然从沉思里拉回来，他猛然抬头，刚好撞进那双浅色的眼睛里。旁边的Ned捅了捅他的胳膊，Peter赶紧低头把书一阵狂翻到和PPT上内容对应的地方。

显然在anthony的课堂，Peter手忙脚乱已经是屡见不鲜的事情，旁边有几声哄笑，Peter把脑袋低下去，死命想把书上的内容看进去。纵使他已经足够聪明，但anthony比他更聪明，但凡他功课里有一丝粗心造成的错误，就会被揪着不放。为了避免“课后辅导”时间，Peter只好小心翼翼，努力让自己不留下任何把柄。

但今天还是没有逃过。

“你可以更棒，不是吗，小蜘蛛侠？”

anthony胳膊交叠放在桌上，侧过头盯着Peter，Peter就像一个犯了错的小学生一样不安，事实上他也的确不安，因为他闻到空气里alpha侵略性极强的味道在蔓延，霸道的钻进他的鼻腔，让他几乎站不稳。

anthony太强大了，他omega的天性根本抵抗不了，Peter绝望的想，他早上出门前不应该偷懒少喝那一瓶抑制剂的，没有味道让他肆无忌惮的差点忘了自己是个也会被其他alpha味道影响到发情的omega。

想到被自己搁在鞋柜上的抑制剂，Peter满心都是泪，现在流的泪，都是早上以为不会有事的时候脑子里进的水。

“很不情愿和我聊天？”

anthony换了个姿势，审视着他一脸视死如归的表情。小孩表情绷的紧紧的，仿佛已经做好了赴死的准备。这样有点可爱，又有点好笑，是好笑的可爱。于是anthony突然决定今天先放了这个小东西，反正来日方长。

轻易获得解放的Peter不敢置信了半秒，然后很快就怕anthony反悔似的逃出了门，丢下一句老师再见就消失得无影无踪。

逃过一劫的小英雄很是高兴，所以他得意忘形的没有补上那一管抑制剂，而是直接换上了他的制服当他的超级英雄。在Tony变成anthony之后，他的制服由suri帮忙制作，所以里面不需要担心有什么可以让anthony追踪到他的装置。

然而身体突然的热潮还是再一次提醒了他该死的没喝的抑制剂最终就会变成脑子里的水，Peter倒在地上咬牙忍了两秒后爬起来。今天的罪犯先生是个不太爱收敛自己信息素的狂野alpha，黑胡椒的味道又呛又辣，而加上先前anthony的那一点诱因。Peter只想说脏话。

狂野alpha看蜘蛛侠似乎是受了伤，以为自己轻松就打败了蜘蛛侠，高兴的信息素越来越浓。Peter秉着呼吸在快要呛死他的信息素里面流着泪，胡乱射了几发蛛丝捆住罪犯后就靠在墙上喘气，他不得不感叹黑胡椒味儿真辣。

强撑着找到一个没人的巷子，Peter忙不迭揭开半张面罩大口呼吸，热潮在这会一波一波在他的体内翻滚作祟。Peter开始把所有过错都归根于anthony的身上，都怪他，对他放什么信息素。

而就在他迷迷糊糊嘟囔着脏话，念着anthony的时候，本应该在办公室批改学生作业的人突然穿着盔甲从天而降，透过透明的面甲可以看见男人英俊的脸。

anthony沉默不语的看着Peter Parker坐在地上，红艳的嘴唇一张一合着念着什么。看见他来了似乎怒气更甚，扭过头不看他却也没有再跑。

“出什么事了？”

“没事。”

软糯带着哭腔的声音一点都不足以证明他没有事， anthony以为小孩受伤了，强硬的把他拖起来查看的时候才发现小孩根本站不住脚，再配合他不稳的呼吸和摸一下身体就几乎呻吟的语调，anthony很快就想到了什么。

Peter的反抗没有起任何作用，anthony直接把他打横抱起向空中飞去。


	2. Chapter 2

“你是个omega。”

anthony把Peter放在床上，扫描过他的身体之后得出结论。Peter选择一句话都不说，用沉默来逃避这个问题，他隐藏了这么久的秘密。

然而身体里的情潮不让他隐藏，甚至鼻间那股若有若无的anthony的味道更让他兴奋，威士忌的味道 感觉掺着麦芽的甜味，让他有点醉。anthony已经不顾他的阻拦摘下他的头套，让他酡红的脸和湿润的眼眶暴露在空气中。

“please don't...”

Peter的声音在anthony凑到他竞间的时候卡壳了一下，男人认真的深吸一口气，然后探究的看着他，蓝色的眸子近在咫尺，让Peter忍不住舔了一下嘴唇。

“你没有味道？”

在嘴被堵住前，anthony问了一句。Peter没来及的点头或者摇头就被捏住了下巴舔开了嘴唇，alpha醉人的味道在他口腔里爆开，对方的吻技该死的好，等他终于被放开喘气的时候，他整个人已经到了对方的怀里。

纵使他已经十八岁零三天，但他的恋爱经验还是零，Peter有点尴尬的想收回自己抱在anthony身上手，却被anthony推倒在床上。

“'我猜这种制服一般都很好脱。”

anthony在他身上摸索了两下，触发按钮后他的制服就直接褪去，皮肤接触到空气让Peter不自在的缩起身子，纵使他没有味道，但他也感觉自己的信息素变浓了。

“别..……”

当anthony把手摸到他的下体的时候，Peter下意识的夹紧腿，然而这样就夹住了他的的手指，面对对方似笑非笑的眼神，Peter不好意思的又张开腿，而anthony直接就这他已经分泌的足够多的爱液把手指伸进他的体内。

突然有东西填满的快感让小omega叫了一声，然后又因为羞耻而捂住了眼睛。anthony掰开他的双腿，然后俯身下去，温热的舌尖灵活的在穴口舔弄，配合着手指往里戳刺。

在情潮和快感的交织中，Peter可怜的理智全被撕的粉碎，如果是其他人他可能反抗的过，但anthony的信息素味道一出，他就只剩下腿软的流水。

“不要， ”

Peter带着哭腔，anthony光是舌头就要把未经人事的他舔的高潮，对方的手指在他的体内开合着不断的撑开他，舌头又尽数把他流出来的液体收入口中。想到anthony在把他的下体舔的发出水声，Peter就控制不住的害怕又兴奋。

“please……”

“是不要还是please？”

anthony另一只手揉捏着小蜘蛛挺翘而富有弹性的屁股，虽然没有味道，但他已经感觉到这孩子要被情潮吞噬了。哦，现在已经不是孩子了，成年了，可以操他了。

Peter是个omega这件事和他的猜想一致，只是他没有想到他是无味的信息素。怪不得他的试探都好像不起作用，而Peter又对他十分提防让他找不出更多机会。

不过现在他可以操他了，他老早就想让这个小可爱含着他的阴茎，哭着给他咬了。

“please，”

“哦？在求谁？”

“你……”

他不知道自己在做什么，只是张大腿在渴求一个alpha的插入，干到他高潮。omega发情的时候没有理智和伦理可言，他已经感受到粗大的阴茎在他的臀缝摩擦，诱使他流出更多的水。情欲烧的正旺，所以他也没有羞耻心的直接抬高屁股试图吞下去那根一直引诱他的东西。

而anthony一直拥有着主导权，他始终不让Peter如愿，非要亲口听到他的祈求。

“给我，please，anthony……”

Peter的眼睛湿漉漉的，晶莹的水珠从眼角滑到头发里，加上哭红的鼻子显得小家伙可怜兮兮的。听他叫对了名字的anthony也不再过多逗弄，直接插进omega湿润的洞里，那里足够湿，足够滑，也足够舒服。

比想象中的操起来还舒服。

小孩瘦长的腿盘上他的腰，在他一下一下的撞击中溢出带哭腔的呻吟。

“喜欢被我操么，Peter？”

anthony拨开Peter额前过长的发，从他的额头一直亲吻到嘴唇，被操的迷迷糊糊的omega也迷迷糊糊的回应他的吻，伸出舌头不熟练的舔他的嘴唇，手指讨好的摸着他的头发。这是小孩示好的方式，anthony满意的咬上Peter的脖子，在那里留下一个清晰的吻痕。

肿胀的性器被anthony带有薄茧的手抚弄，很快就射出来，Peter尖叫着绷紧身体，anthony扶着他的腰又顶弄了几下才让他放松身体。最后精液浇在他体内的时候让Peter短暂的清醒，anthony没有在他的体内成结。

“给我抑制剂……”

Peter抓着anthony的胳膊，后者刚把疲软的性器从他身体里抽出去，那些灌了他一肚子的东西也慢慢的往外流，床单因为他的水湿了一大片，这会儿散去热气冰凉的在他身下提醒他自己刚刚多么的湿。

“我帮你度过发情期，sweetie.”

“不要。”

在他刚脱口而出不要的时候，anthony的手指就又伸进他的体内抽插，带着那些黏糊糊的精液和他的液体捣的咕叽咕叽响。

“我觉得你这里在说要。”

被操可比服药度过发情期舒服多了，omega都希望在发情期有alpha能让自己高潮。想被操不是什么丢脸的事，发情也不是什么丢脸的时。

手指按揉敏感点的感觉让Peter浑身发酥，他说的没错，被操的感觉的确很爽，而且对方身经百战，知道怎么操他能让他最舒服。他甚至不自觉的张开腿在期待更多。

“唔嗯……别用手指……”

“那用什么？”

“用你的……你的……”

Peter羞愧的说不出那个词，而anthony却一边释放信息素一边放慢了手指磨他。他太喜欢看这个小孩口是心非的样子了，少年的身体初尝情色滋味就会感觉像是毒药，越来越期望更多。

“用你的屌狠狠肏我，please……anthony”

终于磨到让人满意的话，anthony也不在迟疑，他把Peter拉起来，摆成小兽般的跪姿，从后面操进去，囊袋一下一下撞击在白嫩的屁股上，拍红那片皮肤。

Peter一边哭叫着，一边又晃动屁股祈求更多。

这个淫荡的，没有味道的omega，在你什么都没有从空气中察觉的时候，可能已经湿的想要把任何足够粗的东西塞进自己身体里了。

anthony越想越兴奋的操弄着Peter的小屁股，而Peter渐渐叫的没力气，又一次射在床单上，然后听他的话夹紧了屁股又一次吃下他的精液，乳白色的液体顺着男孩的腿一点一点往下滑落，他拍着男孩的屁股叫他自己操自己给他看。

被操了两次的Peter也逐渐放下羞耻心，听话的把白嫩的手指伸到自己身后，就这那些白色的液体把手指插进自己的身体里进出，他的手指没有什么力气，而很快，anthony也把手指插了进来，和他自己的手指一起操着他。

“乖。”

anthony把Peter从床上抱起来带去清洗，在omega潮红的脸上留下一个又一个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

can't smelled3

在发现脖子上的红痕怎么都没法藏在衣服里之后，Peter恼怒的捶了一下墙，最后他咬牙翻出来一件anthony的高领毛衣，没办法，他还在anthony的家里。在六月份穿毛衣可能真的是一件傻事，anthony不耐烦的推门想喊还在磨蹭的Peter，就看到了穿在他宽大的黑色毛衣里眨巴着眼睛的小可爱。

“你是要热死你自己吗，kid？”

“这不都怪你。”

Peter小声的嘟囔，他现在情绪很大，一点都不想斟酌用词用什么狗屁敬语，他想，他想直接和anthony决斗。

anthony听见了，但他也不生气，只是俯身在衣柜里找了件相对没有那么保暖的高领拼接卫衣，看品味可能是当年Tony随便买的。吩咐着Peter换上他就离开了房间，这时候的omega不太好惹，他知道，他不想让小孩太暴躁。

Peter在耳朵后边的吻痕上贴了个创口贴，确保痕迹都遮的好好的才不情不愿的出门，坐上anthony的车——可别指望海边别墅有公车去学校。

“你这样会让人感觉想欺负你。”

anthony透过后视镜看窝在后座上的Peter，抱着书包仿佛一只受惊的小仓鼠。然后他听到了小孩又小声嘟囔你没有吗，语气里满是幽怨。

“那需要我翻译一下吗？”

“什么？”

“你这样，我很想操你，就在这辆车里面把干到求饶，让你的同学猜猜小Peter今天是因为什么没有去学校，嗯？”

“你……”

Peter没有想到anthony会那么语气平淡的说出这么下流的话，气结了半天说不出话来。而且最过分的是，他相信anthony干的出这种事来。anthony想做什么没有人能阻拦。

不过好在他没有真的如他所说的那样，而是把他送到了学校附近让他下车走进去，没有让太多人看到他是被他送来学校的。

还算贴心，Peter抱紧他的书包。

路上他遇见了Ned，穿着短袖的Ned上上下下把他打量了一番 然后又看了看虽然是早上，但已经热度不小的太阳。

“你感冒了么？”

“没有，我今天就是想穿这个。”

Peter小心的拉了拉领子，最上面一个吻痕就在衣领边缘，堪堪遮住。他不想谈太多，他不能告诉Ned他其实是个omega，而且今天是在钢铁侠床上醒来的。

holy shit 

这听着就很刺激，过于刺激不适合高中生承受。

糊弄过了ned但是糊弄不过liz还有flash，前者比较细心，后者十分爱找事。Peter心惊胆战的把衣服从他们手里抢救回来，护好脖子继续打哈哈。

“今天比较冷，我没事……”

“那我把风扇关了吧。”

“flash……”

为什么上了这么多年学，大家还是同班同学，Peter搞不懂，他有些丧气的趴到桌子上。没有了风扇，他很快感觉有点热，而这份热还并不是因为天气。

不好!

他还是没有服抑制剂，而omega的发情期并不会只是一天，它是一个时间段，持续几天，情潮可以被抑制剂或者和alpha交合而压制，但又会袭来。在发情期，发热症状百分之九十会是发情了而不是发烧了。

这可真是糟糕，Peter看着手机屏幕上的时间，现在离放学还早的很，甚至只是第一节课的第十分钟。而他发热再过一会估计就会更加严重。

不过托了他没有味道的信息素的福，现在没有一个人发现或怀疑哪个大胆omega又在发情期不吃药就来上学了。

情潮不放过他的一波一波在他身体里发动，Peter咬牙坚持到距离下课还有五分钟就举手说肚子疼然后跑了出去。

这时候就要庆幸anthony的办公室是独立的，Peter用力甚至粗暴的推开门然后又关上。在anthony还没有反应过来的时候，他就跑了过去一脑袋埋到他的怀里。

“给我抑制剂。”

“我怎么可能有omega抑制剂，不过我倒是可以帮你‘抑制’。”

“都怪你……”

“好，怪我。”

anthony抱着小孩坐下来，Peter把脸埋在他的怀里不肯起来，却听着已经有哭腔。

乖宝宝Peter第一次在上课发情？不喜欢身体不受自己控制的感觉？

anthony不否认他是故意没给他抑制剂，但是他没想到Peter情潮如此频繁，而且会第一时间跑到他这边还是让他意外。

热度催生汗水打湿头发，Peter凑在anthony身上闻不到信息素的味道，因为他掩盖了。而一直保守着自己是个omega秘密的Peter不想让其他人知道，所以只好自投罗网的来找已经知道这个秘密的人。这是个糟糕的循环。而且强大的alpha会在一定程度上影响omega的心智，导致其出现依赖症。

“所以你想要我怎么做，honey？”

anthony拉开衣领舔着小孩后颈的腺体，昨天晚上留的吻痕今天已经变得有些发紫。卫衣在Peter身上显得有点宽松，他掀开下摆摸了进去，少年敏感的身体在他手下颤栗。

“唔……”

Peter咬着牙承受anthony的抚摸，快感逐渐被勾起，牛仔裤的拉链被拉开，他的裤子被拉下去，连同内裤，褪下一个裤管，挂在另一条腿上。anthony分开他的双腿让他跨坐在自己身上，他流出来的水很快蹭湿了一片他的长裤布料。

“你已经湿透了。”

“闭嘴……”

手指突然的插入让他的尾音上扬，Peter咬了一口anthony的脖子，他不断告诉自己只是被强大的alpha影响了，而不是主动来求欢。但很快，手指捣弄的快感就让他忘了什么有的没的，只扭动着屁股去迎合anthony。

anthony没有过多折磨在学校发情慌成一团的Peter，很快就让他被阴茎填满。

光着屁股的小Peter跨坐在他的腿上含着他的性器，anthony抱着Peter的腰开始挺动，小孩也抱着他的脖子开始呜咽。

“叫出来没事的，这里只有我。”

“不……”

“你发情了第一时间想到我，还要嘴硬么？”

打屁股的声音突兀的响起，突然被打屁股的小孩不满意的皱起眉，刚要说什么又被顶的没有了声音。

下午的课上，Peter出现的时候衣领拉的更高了，脸上也贴了创口贴，这个反常显然引起更多人注意。

 

不过这堂课是anthony的，没有人敢去做太大幅度的互动，尤其是和Peter互动，谁都知道和Peter走的近就会被针对。ned给了Peter一个自求多福的眼神。


	4. Chapter 4

smelled4

 

距离下课还有四分钟，Peter就悄悄的在收拾书包，预备着下课就溜走，赶紧回去喝掉那瓶早该被喝掉的该死抑制剂。anthony似乎没有注意到他的小动作，讲课的时候视线也没有落在他这边，但Peter还是感觉，自己的一举一动都在对方的监视之下。

anthony当然注意到了小孩的动作并且清楚他的意图，但是他还是不紧不慢，讲着他的课。毕竟他是猎人，只要不慌不忙的走过去把陷阱里的兔子抓出来就好。而在那之前，无论小兔子怎么挣扎都没有用。

或许Peter本人并没有察觉 他低头的时候，后颈那处的吻痕已经暴露在他后座同学的眼中。他是还没有标记他，但他故意在他后颈留下不少吻痕。

看来某人要保守的秘密马上就要公布于众了。

“明天见，Ned。”

铃声响起的那一刻Peter就抓着包冲出去，完全没有像平常那样等着和Ned一起走到学校大门再道别。因为跑的太急，Peter在门口还撞到了liz和mj，他匆匆丢下一句抱歉就继续往前冲，仿佛火烧了屁股一样。

“这是怎么了？”

Peter反常的过分。

“那小子就这样，可能家里失火了。”

flash毫不留情的大声嘲笑，然后突然身边的人拉了一下他，他才意识到anthony教授还没有离开，此刻正抱着教案盯着他。

Stark教授针对Peter，这是他们公认的事实，但是此刻flash却从anthony淡蓝色的眼睛里看出了不高兴，他的眼神仿佛在看一个将死之人。有些不好的记忆在脑中翻滚，flash僵直了身子不敢动弹，直到anthony移开目光，走出教室。

所有人都感觉松了一口气，他们都知道今日的Stark教授已经不是以前的Tony Stark，他也不再是以前那样拯救世界的ironman，现在他是上帝，随心所欲掌控这个世界，不应该触及他的底线，否则死无全尸。

但现在的anthony似乎不像一开始那样，对人类的面貌感兴趣，教唆他们自相残杀，而是，有了新的感兴趣内容——Peter Parker。

所以他底线也是Peter Parker，后知后觉的flash惊出一身冷汗。

原来他并不是突然对高中的教学制度感兴趣，而是对某个高中生感兴趣。

当视线里看见熟悉的车时Peter咬了咬呀，他迅速戴上头套和发射器准备逃离，然而男人的共生战甲延伸出一个触角来抓住了他。共生战甲可以随着anthony的心意切换形状，再也没有之前那些mark们只有单一形状的烦恼。

“放开我！”

Peter试图反抗，将蛛丝粘在附近的楼上用力想要从anthony手里逃离，为了近，他走了人不太多的路线，这也导致了他孤立无援，没有人发现蜘蛛侠即将被终极铁人欺辱。旁边刚好是一条小巷，Peter想了想表现的乖顺一些，求着anthony先放了自己。

共生战甲一离开Peter的身体，后者就立刻往巷子里跑去。

然而这是他这个时候做的最错误的决定，强大的信息素从身后铺天盖地的席卷而来，很快就包裹住他，让他被压下去没多久的情潮再一次苏醒，在体内骚动。

天哪，Peter Parker你争气一点，威士忌的味道让他头脑发晕腿也发软，只能艰难的扶着墙向前移动。这移动微乎其微，他感觉过去了一个世纪那么久，而他自己才移动了一米不到。

因为在发情期被alpha强制发情，他更加抵抗不了身体的反应，他腿根处已经有粘液往下滑落，浑身力气都在离他而去。

而anthony不紧不慢的从他身后走过来，皮鞋敲击在路面上发出一点清脆的响，又在幽暗的小巷里回荡。他是一个自信的猎人，不紧不慢的提溜起陷阱之中的兔子。

anthony隔着面罩抚摸Peter的头，他看不到小孩的表情，但能想象的到此时他已经被情潮折磨红了脸和眼眶泪眼汪汪的表情。于是anthony勾起唇，把Peter抱到怀里。

“小蜘蛛侠发情了，需要帮助么？”

“你……走……”

虚伪的问他是否需要帮助，罪魁祸首还不是他。Peter连声音都在颤抖，这几天他的身体尝到了情欲的滋味，这下又有alpha在身边，最难平息。他仿佛没有他身体的控制权，越闻着anthony的味道他就越想祈求对方操自己。

但是他现在已经冷静不少，不会像早上那样，他清楚的不想再被anthony影响。

“我走了你准备怎么办？”

anthony撩开Peter的上衣，手伸进他的裤子里，在摸到湿滑一片的腿根的时候丝毫不掩饰的在他耳边笑出声，然后手指顺利的进入后穴开始抽插。Peter想要反抗，推搡了几下却像是欲拒还迎，最后敏感的被anthony的手指操到失去力气不得不攀附在他身上。

“看看你自己，小蜘蛛侠，哪个罪犯看了你这样不想操你 ”

anthony把带着水光的手指放在Peter面前，强迫他看自己分泌出来的东西，他没有味道，所以给人一种很干净的感觉，但这也意味着他们俩在一起就只有anthony的味道，沾染他，灌满他。

Peter有点迷迷糊糊的，直到他被抱起，双腿盘在anthony身上，而后背抵着粗糙的墙面。anthony粗壮的阴茎顶进他的体内，在幽暗的小巷里把他肏出水。粘腻的水声混随着撞击拍打的声音。Peter双腿无力的挂在anthony身上，被对方有力的手拖着屁股干。

他还带着蜘蛛侠头套，这样对方就看不见他的表情，但这样就好像更加明晃晃的昭示着什么。

anthony一边艹着他一边在他耳边说一些下流的话，让他羞愧难当，却又被对方的阴茎钉在墙上不能逃离。

“现在我操着蜘蛛侠，他的水可真多，我或许应该把这段拍下来，然后放到时代广场的屏幕上循环播放，你看怎么样。”

“你，下流，别，不要。”

“为什么不要，他们不知道你是Peter Parker，而且你看你明明因为我说的话更湿了。”

anthony找到了Peter的生殖腔，尝试着顶开那里，Peter不断因为刺激夹紧着身体，紧的的几乎要他现在就射出来。

“不行，不能让他们知道我是omega。”

“是怕所有罪犯都想操你么，蜘蛛宝宝？”

Peter越抗拒他就越兴奋，小孩带着哭腔的奶音大大取悦了他，anthony终于顶开Peter的生殖腔，把龟头塞进去，操着敏感的生殖腔口。Peter因为这种刺激小声的尖叫，高潮着喷出大量的水浇在他的阴茎上，而他的前段伴随着射精之后还有清凉的尿液。

高潮到失禁的感觉让Peter大脑空白，最终小声的啜泣起来。都怪anthony，他恨他。

“恨我？我不是你的童年偶像么？”

“你不是。”

“再说一遍？”

“你啊……不要……”

anthony毫不留情的操着Peter的生殖腔，直到把温热的精液浇在他的生殖腔里，到处都是。既然讨厌他，就怀上他的孩子，和他再也没办法撇清关系怎么样。

“你猜猜看刚刚有没有人发现蜘蛛侠像个荡妇一样被人按在墙上操到失禁呢？”

替Peter整理好衣服，anthony还不忘在他耳边再丢下一枚小小的炸弹。果然，在小声哭泣的小孩身体一僵，抽着气骂了他一声。

fuck。

小孩子不能讲脏话哦。

anthony脱下被Peter弄脏了的外套，简单清理了下衣服就准备把Peter丢在这里。反正他帮他抑制过一次，距离下一次情潮还有段时间。

“等一下，”Peter喊住了anthony，他不能一身alpha的味道回家，May会担心的。“我不能这样回去……”

“哦……”

拉长的尾音里充满了不良意味，anthony走回来牵住Peter的手，让他感觉自己每走一步腿间就不停有东西淌出来的感觉。

“和我回家你要做好准备，被我在地板上操到怀孕的准备。”


	5. Chapter 5

smelled5

 

Peter在anthony似笑非笑的目光下打开门坐进后座，感受一屁股的湿意。那些水混合着anthony的精液一直流到脚踝，坐下的时候牛仔裤上拉露出脚踝，而上面晶莹的水光清楚的提醒这他那些是什么。

“还不摘下你的头套么，小蜘蛛侠？”

透过后视镜看见小孩窘迫的摘下面罩，里面头发是乱的，脸也是红的，眼角和鼻子红的更是厉害。anthony的心情大好，这个孩子可比那些无聊的人类好多了。

现在他是神，而Peter Parker是神挑中的精美玩偶。

Peter缩在后座不说话，好在现在anthony收敛他的信息素，没有再给他过多影响，但是他身上还是沾染着一些他的味道。因为没有另一种味道的混合，所以威士忌那种淡淡的香味萦绕在他的鼻尖，给他一种自己的信息素就是这个味道的错觉。

车里空气慢慢放凉一些，是anthony发现他的小男孩被长袖卫衣闷的鼻尖出汗。Peter不把这份贴心当做他的善意，因为你永远猜不透他下一步会想要做什么。

他现在糟糕的很，身上全是anthony的味道，而omega对alpha的味道通常都很敏感，他这个样子回家的话May一定能发觉。anthony不是Tony，她也知道，但是他们对现在的anthony没有反抗的能力。

给May打过电话解释自己再一次夜不归宿的原因后，Peter借用anthony的卫生间洗干净了自己，然后穿上anthony给他准备的衣服。

虽然不想和他扯上太多关系，但是Peter感觉他们之间的关系越扯就越不清。他与Tony其实很少密切联系，Tony会为他准备好一切也会刻意让他锻炼提升自己。但anthony就像是要把他圈养起来当一只小宠物，并不在意他的想法。

“洗干净了？”

anthony淡蓝色的眼睛打量着身上还沾着水汽的Peter，宛如刚洗好的新鲜苹果，让人迫不及待想要咬一口。

“嗯……”

Peter有些紧张，他生怕anthony会和他说的那些一样，不由分说的干他，直到他怀孕。

“把这个吃了。”

anthony递给Peter两枚小小的药丸，还有一杯温度适量的水，Peter警惕的看着药丸，不明白这又是什么。

“不吃？那可别反悔。”

“这是什么？”

“很好，你已经做好选择了。”

“等……”

没等Peter把话说完，anthony就收起了药丸，脸上带着阴谋得逞的笑意。

“避孕药，但是你的犹豫告诉我你其实很想怀上我的孩子。”

“什么？”

“来，告诉daddy是不是想被daddy操到怀孕。”

anthony揽过Peter的腰，他比他高不少，骄傲的威士忌气息笼罩着他。anthony亲吻着少年光滑的面颊，对方僵硬着身体一动不动的握紧了拳头。

“别和我动手，kid。”

“放开我。”

“我说不呢？”

Peter突然的出拳冲向anthony的脸，后者躲都没躲，只是化出了共生战甲，Peter那一拳结结实实的砸在了石墨烯制作的透明面罩上。anthony捏住他的后颈把他扔到地上，然后不等他爬起来就抬脚踩在他裆部。敏感部位被重压的感觉让Peter闷哼出声，于是anthony大发好心的抬脚，叫他乖一点。

他的好心情和纵容都是有限度的。

Peter早就知道他没法与anthony抗衡，只是没有想到是如此没有抵抗的可能，anthony把他丢在地板上后不知道去了哪里，他就找了个小角落缩着打开他的作业。

anthony对自己的小宠物气消得很快，至少晚上及时给他点了餐，让他不至于饿肚子。

真是专制而又强势的古怪温柔，Peter一边咀嚼着食物，一边看着外边已经完全黑下来的天空，有点担心今晚失去了蜘蛛侠的纽约会不会发生什么罪案。但他不能走出大门，这里的大门权限已经全部改为anthony一个人，没有许可，谁都不能进出。

一直到晚上十一点，anthony都没有出现，良好的生物钟让Peter有点犯困，于是他在沙发上躺好准备对付一晚，等到明天早上味道应该可以淡到闻不出来，他就可以回家。

_

“Peter，”

“唔……”

不清楚是几点，但是睡的迷迷糊糊的Peter被喊醒，anthony站在他的面前，拿着他的物理书。直接睡懵的男孩抓着一头凌乱的头发坐起来，不明白anthony又要干什么。

结果居然是布置作业，Peter有点宕机，然而等他确认完anthony要求他把还没有教的题目全部写一遍的时候，他感觉自己真的见到了魔鬼。

“快点写，早上交，蜘蛛宝宝。”

“你……不觉得有点过分么？”

没睡醒的声音满是委屈，Peter抓着书怒视anthony，然后直接盖在脸上继续睡觉。片刻后他感觉到自己被有力的胳膊抱起来，anthony把他抱到书房——基本上不用的房间。给他把课本摊到桌上，然后抽出一叠白纸来放到他的面前，真的有要他写完的意味。

“别忘了我可是你的老师，马上高考了，要不要努力一下呢？”

“……”

Peter愤恨的抓过笔开始看题目，这种幼稚的报复行为真的不像是anthony能做的事情。他看了两行字之后他就感觉自己不认识字了，他只想睡觉。而anthony接下来的举动彻底又将他惊醒，他把他抱到了腿上。

衣服被掀开的时候Peter做出了反抗，然而他的胳膊被狠狠抓住。anthony毫不犹豫的拉下他的裤子，手握住他的前端开始上下撸动，这几天的性爱让他有点食髓知味，光是几下就软了身体。

“帮你提提神。”

anthony舔着Peter的耳垂，却要求他把注意力集中在面前的题目上。

“乖，写完我就放开你。”

肆意妄为的手已经一路顺着他的腿根摸到后穴，用指腹在穴口打转，直到Peter迫不得已的分泌出湿润的液体。他的全身都在颤抖，anthony的挑逗技巧根本不在他招架的范围内，比起前几次的直接进入，这种一点一点的挑逗简直就是折磨。

Peter努力的去解那些题目，然而里面还是有几道他不会的，可身体里的情欲已经完全被挑起，他感觉自己又在发情。

“anthony……”

“嗯？”

“我不会。”

 

“可是写不完不能睡觉，”anthony啃着男孩的脖子，在青紫的吻痕上又加一层，舌尖仔仔细细的舔弄那处跳动的腺体，用牙齿轻轻刮过，却又不咬破，“也不能被我操”。

“唔……”

Peter难忍的扭了扭身子，然后咬牙开口。

“你教我。”


	6. Chapter 6

smelled6

 

“教你什么？”

anthony故意触碰着少年愤怒的底线，手指不停的在他前胸和小腹上游走，却假装听不懂他的话。

Peter的愤怒值和委屈显然已经满点，但是他的确不能做什么，只好咬牙演算，渴望着快点算出来就能结束这场折磨，他的呼吸都快不能正常了。不过anthony可以为难他的话，又怎么会把题目出的那么简单？

“这题……”

“题怎么了，你不会吗。”

“不会。”

“那看书。”

“……”

PeterParker发誓他一个字都看不进去并且想把那本书摔在anthony脸上，他也这么做了，但是共生战甲挡住了，并且蔓延出的金属物体贴上他的脖子，anthony提醒他这是一天内他第二次对他出手。Peter怒急反而不觉得恐惧，抓住anthony的手就放到嘴边开咬。后者嘶了一声，另一只手用力捏住他的下巴让他松开牙关，然后三根手指伸进他的口腔，阻止他的嘴巴合上，玩弄着他的舌头。

“唔……”

“事不过三，你知道的吧。”

anthony刻意压低的声音在他听来像是恶魔的低语，空气中的酒味开始发酵，麦香味和甜味混合着酒精味交织，再加上之前的挑逗。Peter感觉自己呼吸困难，被anthony关在一张信息素织成的网里。

于是他发情了，更加猛烈，汹涌的情潮毫不留情的把他包围。

 

“停下，anthony，anthony……”

Peter感觉自己是在深海落水的人，被浪花拍打着喘不过气来，水里还似乎有什么东西一直拉着他下坠，而他唯一能够依附的浮板只有anthony一个。

少年毫无意识的攀附在他身上，anthony的目光发暗，之前几次发情基本都在初期就解决了，而这次，却是他故意的，让他发情到毫无理智的程度。重度发情的omega会失去任何判断力，渴望任何一个alpha的光顾。

 

“plz……”

热潮让omega开始撕扯自己的衣服，流着泪祈求他的帮助。anthony不紧不慢的用手指在他嘴里捣乱，分泌过多的唾液和不顺畅的呼吸成功让他呛到了。剧烈的咳嗽让少年全身痉挛，仿佛要把心肺咳出来。

anthony放过他一会，把手指从他嘴里抽出来。omega迫切寻求alpha的扭过头凑在他脖颈处，一边咳嗽一边哭。他的嘴里还在含糊的说着什么，但是根本听不清。

Peter的眼泪沾的anthony整个脸颊都湿湿的，于是anthony大发善心的收敛味道，按着小孩的后脑亲上去。和信息素一样，Peter的眼泪也是干净的没有任何味道，不是苦也不是甜，和水一样。

“呜……”

Peter攀附着anthony的脖子，忘我的投入和他的亲吻中，他现在根本不知道和他接吻的是谁，只是被情欲驱动着本能的寻求和alpha的交欢。所以他异常主动的跨坐在anthony身上，撕开他身上的衣服——别忘了他可是有着好几吨臂力的蜘蛛侠。

anthony搂着他的腰防止他掉下去，被热度侵扰的小孩已经自顾自除掉自己身上衣服，露出白嫩的胸膛蹭在他身上，他的屁股也不断在他腿间摩擦，那里流出的水浸透了他的裤子。很难想象被肏了这么多次的小omega还能流出这么多水来，anthony任由Peter取悦着他，他甚至都没有动。

 

Peter从anthony有着精致胡须的下巴一直舔到喉结，在那里嘬了一口，然后扭动着腰准备吞入anthony已经勃起的性器。主动的过分的Peter让刚刚的不愉快很快从anthony的心中消去，他的小玩偶还是和从前一样的可爱。

磨蹭了半天终于让性器填满自己的Peter迫不及待的动起来，然而他双腿发软并不能很好的借力，不温不火的磨蹭更让他不满意，推着anthony小声的求他。

“求我什么？”

“求你，肏我……”

“求谁？”

anthony拍打着少年富有弹性的屁股，抱着他的腰抬起一点然后让他往下坐。一下子借着重力顶进去，小omega发出带着鼻音的哼声。

“你……”

“我是谁。”

一边慢悠悠的顶弄着，一边不问出答案不死心，anthony揉着Peter柔软的卷发闻着上面和自己一模一样洗发水的味道。没有味道的孩子，难道不是棒极了么，刚好能够沾染他所有的味道。

“唔，anthony...daddy...”

“good，boy...”

终于得到满意答案的anthony决定是时候结束对这孩子的逗弄了，于是他抬起Peter的腿又快又重的抽插着，一直顶到最深处谁让他高潮。

桌上的东西被简单清理，anthony把Peter抱到上面，抓着他的脚踝让他的屁股迎合自己。Peter一边抽噎一边伸手寻找着anthony的方向，泪水糊住了他的整个视线。他只觉得他体内汹涌的情潮在疯狂的做爱中更加汹涌，直到anthony用精液灌满他的生殖腔并成结卡在他的体内，他都没有清醒过来。

Peter累极，窝在anthony的怀里闭上眼睛，因为离开时结会卡住生殖腔口带来疼痛，所以他伸出腿死死的盘住anthony的腰。

“睡吧，lovely boy.”

anthony亲了一下Peter的脸颊，然后直接像是抱小孩的姿势把他抱回床上，和自己睡在一起。

Peter睁眼的时候感觉自己的情潮终于该死的完全消退了，这个月不会再有类似烦恼，但是，更大的烦恼是他都做了什么，他和anthony做了什么。

他对半夜那场性事的记忆可以说十分模糊，他不记得具体是什么。但是他发现自己此刻赤身裸体的躺在anthony的怀里，anthony的手环抱着他，下巴搁在他的头上，亲密的像是一对恋人。

等等，他刚刚用了恋人那个词么？

他可能只是源于omega对alpha的依赖心理才会用这个词，他一点都不会喜欢anthony，这个处处为难他而又强迫他并且胡作非为的男人。

“在想什么？”

anthony的声音突然从头顶传来，他没有松开手，只是叫Peter继续睡，他已经帮他请掉了今天的假。

Peter抬头，刚好撞上anthony的下巴，后者低头亲吻他的嘴唇。


	7. Chapter 7

can'tsmelled7

 

发情期过去之后，anthony和他的关系似乎恢复如初，虽然课堂上还是对他苛刻，但不会再在任何课后时间出现在他的面前，强迫他发情做出自己控制不了的事情。

这应该是个好事，但这样更让Peter感觉不自在。不知道为什么，他总是闻得到anthony若有若无的味道，就好像自己和他在一起久了，也染上了那种味道，麦子发酵的味道。可他清楚的记得anthony没有标记他。

“Peter？”

“嗯？”

“你最近怎么了。”

“没怎么啊。”

liz挤走Ned坐到Peter旁边，食堂里人来人往，但Peter选的角落位置还算安静。liz凑近了打量Peter那张魂不守舍的脸，女孩子敏感的直觉告诉她Peter一定有事情憋在心中。

Peter挑起一口食物放在口中咀嚼着，食堂的味道反正每天都一样，他感觉不出好吃和不好吃，只是没有什么胃口。

“你失恋了？”

“咳……什么，没有！”

liz断言让Peter成功噎到，他连个恋爱都没有，哪里来的失恋一说。

“但你的表现就是这样，还有……”liz冲着他指了指自己的脖子后边“你该不会不知道自己脖子上吻痕多么明显吧。”

“……”

该死的，Peter真的没有想到，anthony会刻意给他留一个这么明显的痕迹在他看不见的地方。用手机拍完照片才看到脖子上已经过了几天却仍然隐隐发红的痕迹，他用创口贴贴上了。

走出洗手间才发现他的老对头flash正靠在门口。

“听说我们的Peter恋爱了，让我来猜猜是谁看得上你这小子。”

“我没恋爱，你给我让开。”

Peter有点语气不善，他已经厌烦了flash这种头号大傻子的举动，一边当着蜘蛛侠后援会会长，一边处处找他麻烦。试图在比他弱小的人身上寻找到优越感，何等可怜。

但是他的态度惹毛了flash，他更加不依不饶，推搡了Peter一把。Peter当然不会因为这种普通的力道而怎么样，只是他下意识回击的时候一下子把flash推到了墙上。他忘了控制自己的力道。

因为和同学斗殴被请去办公室的Peter满心烦躁，flash的脑袋肿了一个大包，这让他怎么都没法解释是对方先动的手，就算是对方先动的手，他也不应该下手这么狠。

教务处说要通知May过来，因为这是临近高考，任何一件事都可能对学生造成很大影响。还没和May解释完自己为什么一个星期没回家的事情，现在又要解释为什么和同学打架 Peter烦躁的把脑袋低下去，但是他态度坚决的不许校方联系May。

“我可以自己解决，我成年了。”

“不行，必须叫你的监护人来。”

“……”

anthony路过教务处的时候刚好看到男孩低着脑袋站在那个近乎没有头发的教导主任面前，咬着唇一副倔强的表情，偶尔说出一两句话似乎在反驳什么。双方态度都很坚决，似乎有点剑拔弩张。

flash在旁边看笑话，但是发现anthony在窗外之后他立刻收起了笑容好好的站着，anthony身上的气息太让人害怕了。

“well，看来有什么事又发生在我们Peter身上了。”

anthony推开门，走进去自然的把手搭在Peter肩上，很快被Peter推下去。anthony也不介意，直接把他一把搂进怀里问发生了什么。

这一变故让教务处办公室的空气直接凝结，他们谁也不敢惹这位大神，anthony甚至做的出在这里直接杀死他们的举动。他没有道德可言，法律对他这样的身来说没有任何约束作用。

“打架？”

anthony瞥了眼旁边捂着头的flash，然后扔出一张卡作为赔偿。再之后他直接弯腰公主抱起Peter，拉开门走了出去。

……

“放开我！”

“生气了？”

“你知道你这个举动会给我带来多大麻烦吗？”

Peter气不打一处来，罪魁祸首全是他，让他心神不宁也是他。但他却能够想干什么就干什么，从来不顾及别人感受。

经过前几次教训的Peter不敢有攻击举动，毕竟他们要是在学校打起来，那可能会直接夷平这一块地方。

“我知道，所以我是故意的。”

anthony大方承认他是故意的，顶着一走廊学生的眼光他气定神闲的把Peter抱回了办公室，关上门还引人遐想的拉上窗帘。

“小蜘蛛侠，我从来都是想做什么就做什么。”

“我知道，但是不要扯上我。”

“要我说不行呢？”

anthony坐在桌子上，捏着男孩的下巴强迫他抬头。他可真是太喜欢男孩的表情，尤其是男孩因为他情绪不稳定的时候，所以他迫不及待的要宣誓主权，告诉别人这是他的东西，谁碰都不行。

“你到底想怎么样？”

Peter在心中估算anthony到什么时候才会对他没有新鲜感而放过他，他抬起头看着anthony浅色的蓝眸，那像是一片汪洋，溺死他足矣。

不能心动，Peter对自己说。他现在不是那个发情中脆弱的omega，他所做的忍让只是为了外边那些学生的安全并不是他懦弱，也不是因为anthony。

anthony嘴唇落下来的时候Peter下意识的闭上了眼睛，然后他听见anthony的笑声。

“收起你心中的正义吧，小蜘蛛侠，没有人能对我不动心。”

他睁开眼睛，看到anthony满眼的戏谑。Peter有点愤怒的打开anthony的手，扭头向门口跑去，但他没有成功，共生战甲分出的触手把他拉了回来。

“承认你喜欢我，否则我夷平整个学校。”

“你不觉得这样很过分么。”

“都说了我没有原则，还是你想带着我的孩子和我打？”

孩子？Peter惊了一下，条件反射的摸了摸肚子，是，他记得他没有吃药，而那些性爱的过程，anthony一次又一次……

“虽然只有一周，但他很健康。”

anthony拉了把椅子让Peter坐下，虽然看起来他好像冷落了他，但其实他在Peter身上装了不少东西来保护他，他能够实时知道他面对的所有事情，就像今天，去教务处把他抱出来。

“你……”

“不想要么？”

淡蓝色的眼睛有点受伤的看着他，anthony弯着腰把脸凑在他面前，近到Peter能够感受到他的呼吸喷在自己脸上。他明知道这是个陷阱，但还是摇了摇头。

很好，anthony满意的挑起嘴角，一改刚刚用来博取同情的表情。他知道男孩的心已经属于他，只是因为那些可笑的正义还在挣扎。


	8. Chapter 8

anthony整好以暇的看着Peter，他宛如一个猎人，巧妙的让小野兔变成他的宠物。Peter坐在凳子上，目光躲闪，心里却是七上八下。

怪不得他这几天一直闻到anthony的味道，不是错觉也不是他的臆想，而是因为他怀孕了，alpha的信息素在他的身体里面。

他被彻底染上了anthony的味道。

“可是，”

“可是什么？”

anthony倒了杯水给Peter，后者乖巧的接过捧在手中。

“我还要上学。”

Peter小声的说，他也不敢直接提出不想要，他相信anthony威胁他的事情是百分之百做得出来。但他也不愿意就这样不清不楚的就成为别人的附属品。

“那你是觉得，我养不起你么？”

“不是……”

“那你是觉得你考不上大学？”

“不是”

“那你担心什么？”

捏着男孩的下巴含住他的嘴，anthony用舌头挑开Peter的嘴唇，轻轻把男孩的担忧和颤抖暂时压下去。他的引导能力很强，等一吻结束的时候Peter已经不由自主的扑到他的怀里抓着他的衣服。

anthony身上的味道让Peter一如既往的大脑发晕。anthony搂着他的腰，长腿架在刚刚他坐的凳子上，形成一个保护圈把他放在中央。

他太容易被他的味道吸引了，Peter晕乎乎的想，可他自己一丝味道都没有，甚至不能吸引任何人。所以只能他单方面被anthony吸引，这不公平。

在anthony进一步把手放进他的衣服里的时候，Peter拿开了他的手。

“anthony，我不想成为你的玩具。”

“那你想成为什么，我的爱人，还是家人？”

anthony提供出两项选择，成为爱人或则家人，两个亲密无间的词，但从他嘴里吐出来却好像不值一分，和玩具等价。只是换个称呼，本质上没有不同。这让Peter收起心中的诸多幻想，有点烦躁。

晚上的时候是anthony把他送回家的，他规定他在此期间不能太频繁的去当蜘蛛侠。

“这世上总是有坏事要发生，你这个正义的小天使即使缺席也没有事。”

anthony说这话的时候凑在他的耳边，而后用牙齿轻轻的啃咬他的脖子，痒痒的又酥酥麻麻的，Peter像是触电一样慌忙推开车门跑下车。

和May打完招呼之后Peter赶紧回房间去洗澡，他需要赶紧洗掉anthony沾在他身上的味道。

水流冲刷在身体上，Peter搓洗着anthony碰过的位置，anthony似乎很喜欢亲吻他，就是下车前，他也抓住他的手在手心亲了一口。回想着那种感觉，就好像从手心开始，一直酥麻到全身。身体渐渐有了感觉的Peter赶紧关上花洒，草草擦干身体穿上衣服。

他不能再为了anthony心烦意乱了。

“Peter你最近是不是恋爱了。”

“啊？我没有。”

一天之内被问两次是不是恋爱了，Peter不禁怀疑他表现的就那么像一个恋爱中的人吗。但想起今天白天的遭遇，Peter心虚的摸了下脖子，确认那些痕迹有没有被他遮好。

“假如有喜欢的alpha，我不会反对的。”

May把沙拉推到Peter面前，又往他的杯子里加了果汁。

“我没有……”

“Peter，你发情期没有在家，没有抑制剂，你和谁度过的？”

May终于正面问他这个问题，Peter支支吾吾不知道该怎么回答。永远不要想着瞒你的家人，她对你的变化可太清楚了解了。

“我……”

“你是不是，遭遇了什么不好的……”

被自己想象吓到的May张大眼睛看着Peter。

“没，没有，我是自愿的。”

Peter喝了一大口果汁，为了不让May担心，也为了不要用上千个谎来弥补一个谎，于是他直接说了部分实情。

“只是我不确定他是不是真的喜欢我。”

“他？所以是个男孩么？”

“嗯……”

“那你，不要让这些事影响考试，你已经成年了，我相信你可以处理好。”

“嗯。”

 

原来他烦心的是anthony那样对他却让他看不清究竟是什么态度？Peter躺在床上无意识的摸着肚子，那里居然已经有一个小小的生命了。

anthony听着监听设备里的声音，脸上笑容加大。谁能拒绝他呢？小孩不过还是不确定罢了。

但是Peter怎么不想想，其他有谁还能让他有这个耐心。他可是暂停了人类筛选的计划来捕捉他。

屏幕上的Peter闭上眼睛，侧身抱住被子，慢慢的进入睡眠。anthony没有关闭屏幕，而是就让Peter的睡容留在上面，他惬意的躺在床上，欣赏着小孩的睡姿慢慢闭上眼睛。

“考虑好了吗？”

“什么？”

面对anthony突然的问题，Peter一时想不起来他之前问过什么。

“当我的玩具，或者爱人和家人，这三个词在我看来没有差别。”

“……”

“考虑好了吗，你有三分种考虑时间。”

“我……”

“还有两分五十秒。”

“这个，”

“两分四十秒。”

“……”

anthony总是喜欢咄咄相逼，Peter在紧迫的压力下不知道该如何回答，而他抬头看见anthony的一手已经覆盖上的共生战甲，掌心对着操场，那里有起码两个班正在上课。

……

“anthony！”

“嗯，我在。”

“那你对我是什么感觉。”

Peter突然强硬起来，主动向前一步逼近anthony，直视着他的眼睛。既然逼着他回答，那他的想法又是什么。一个普通的玩具需要anthony花这么大劲来得到？

有意思，这是Peter难得的强硬，anthony放下胳膊，共生战甲消失。他微微低头和与他近在咫尺的Peter对视，两人的呼吸连成一线。anthony去掉了他们俩人直接的距离，在Peter唇上印下一吻作为回答。

“你说呢？”

“我不知道你在想什么。”

“爱人和玩具是你才能独享的称呼，kid，不要以为这对所有人都等价。”

“……”


	9. Chapter 9

Anthony的话语何止是霸道，简直是有点中二感。但是没办法，他就是那么看的，这世上一切都是他的玩物，因为他是神。从他的语气来看，Peter Parker是特殊的一个，不只是与那些普通人同列，但也不与Anthony同等。

在意识到自己已经拥有一个小生命后，Peter经历了长长的思考。他该如何，怎么去处理，逃并不是一个好办法，因为但凡连在Anthony心里最后的一点地位都失去的话，那一切可能更加麻烦，他们所有人都见过Anthony的残忍。而留下来，委屈求全，每日想着办法哄着他让他不要再冒出危险的想法，那也不是一个好办法，新鲜感总是会过去，Anthony迟早会厌倦这一个玩具娃娃，去寻找下一个新玩意。

这两种都不是好办法，那么只剩下一种，成为和他平等的人。作为一个超级英雄，纽约市的守护者，蜘蛛侠绝对不会轻松屈服于恶魔，他会站在和他平等的地方，和他相互制衡。

“如果只是需要一个消遣，我不信这世界上找不到和我一样的人。”

Peter指了指自己的后颈，那里的腺体正有力的跳动着。如果只是被这份特殊吸引，那真的没有必要。

“可是蜘蛛侠只有一个。”

Anthony感觉到Peter突然挺直了腰杆，知道这是小孩认真的表现，所以也收敛掉那副玩世不恭的笑容，严肃起来。

推开Anthony的怀抱，Peter后退三步离远Anthony， 他十分怀疑自己离他太近会立场不够坚定，怀孕之后的Omega会对alpha越来越渴求。他需要在他开始无端渴求alpha信息素之前解决这些。

“我能把这话理解成表白么？”

“什么？”

“你只想要我，明确目标的我，和你在一起，所以你是在表白吗。”

Peter对表白两词加重，其实他也不敢确定，这句话会得到什么回答。Anthony定然不会承认自己会对别人表白，或者说他根本不喜欢他。只是因为Tony曾经和他的关系，才把注意力集中在他身上。

等待回答的那几秒时间被无限拉的漫长，甚至像一个世纪的转变，些许力气从他身上抽离。Anthony的沉默让Peter恐慌，因为他没有想好他假如没有和Anthony站在一个平等地位后会发生的事情。他默认Anthony不爱他，但是他没有想好退路。

假如他对他根本没有感觉，为什么非要这么长时间的紧追不舍，对他如此这般，又让他怀孕。

在胡思乱想中，Peter看见Anthony点了点头，对他说，对，我就是在表白。

接下来的话他听不清楚，因为意识开始模糊，他开始向旁边倒去，Anthony向他冲来。

......

苏醒之前有什么柔软的东西贴在额头，Peter睁眼的时候刚好看见Anthony起身，他动了动手指，让Anthony发现他醒了。

“醒了？”

“嗯，我怎么了。”

“太紧张导致的，omega在孕期不宜情绪过度波动，”Anthony把Peter半抱起来喝水，在他头顶轻笑“平常是一副我强迫你的样子，怎么不知道你这么紧张我的回答呢？”

“我没有.......”

“紧张到晕倒？”

Anthony的呼吸落下来，温热的喷在耳后，然后他伸出舌头舔了他的耳垂。Peter拿着水杯的手不稳的晃了下，里面的水有几滴洒出来，Anthony适时接过水杯放到一边。

细腻的吻一路从耳垂延续到嘴角，酒味的信息素氤氲在鼻间，Peter小小的呻吟了一声，然后anthony堆起枕头把他压在上面亲吻。柔软的床垫因为两人的重量下陷，Peter下意识的一手捂在肚子上，但anthony拿开了他的手，掀开他的被子和衣服在肚皮上亲了一口。

“别……”

Peter想要阻拦，但是他的衣服已经被推至胸前 anthony一路吻上来，含住他的乳头吸允，他的胸部将会不日变得柔软，并且分泌出乳汁。他咬紧了牙不让自己叫出声，但以anthony的作风，这周围应该没有一个可能破坏他们好事的闲杂人等。酥麻的快感让他把手指插进anthony的头发里轻轻拉扯着，anthony照顾了他两边的乳头，最终让他舒爽的叫出来，因为他最近变得越来越敏感。

“唔嗯。”

 

anthony堵住Peter的嘴然后把腰卡进他的腿间，小孩听话的曲起腿向两边打开着。但anthony今天没有想着要太过折腾他，连亲吻都多了几份温柔。Peter的手环住anthony的脖子，酒味的信息素被控制的很好， 恰巧在怀孕的omega会感觉舒服的范围内。可Peter还是有点担心这种情况下会不会伤害到孩子。

“可是宝宝……”

“没事。”

anthony把他不放心又放回肚子上的手按到头顶，用手拉开他牛仔裤拉链，从棉质内裤里掏出秀气的阴茎撸动着。年轻的omega身体过于敏感，很快就红着眼睛喘起气来。anthony示意他放松，然后俯身含住了他的性器。

这个画面显然过分刺激，Peter有点不敢置信anthony会愿意为他做这个，他呆呆的看着anthony伏在他的腿间，一边舔着他的性器一边盯着他，眼神仿佛是要吞噬他。于是他的呼吸又急促起来下体开始分泌出透明的爱液，越来越多的流出来，沾湿裤子和床单。anthony浅淡的蓝色眼睛简直是一片他无法逃离的海，让他彻底沉沦沦陷。

但尽管如此，他还是有点恍惚，anthony向他承认他喜欢他这件事。


	10. Chapter 10

Smelled10

 

六月是天气变得越来越炎热的时候，空气闷热导致Omega情绪不佳，有些烦心又有点无聊。Peter趴在在桌上上Anthony的最后一节课，他现在可以肆无忌惮了，无论是当着Anthony的面打开笔电还是在课本上涂鸦，Anthony都不会惩罚他。拥有特权，所以可以为所欲为。

而Peter没有利用这份特权，他趴在一叠书本上，桌子原本的高度让他趴着不太舒服，这样会好受点。难得的，Peter观察Anthony上课时的状态：那些对他而言过于简单的知识让他不必要依赖课本，于是他一手撑在讲台上，一手操控着自己设计的装置来调节白板上的投影内容，语气平淡的讲着课。白色衬衫领口被解开两个扣子，健康的小麦色皮肤从中漏出，向下是紧实的腹部，肌肉的轮廓隐隐可见，再往下........

Anthony讲着课就发现有个学生在走神，Peter Parker趴在桌上，看着他的眼睛已经眯上了一半，看起来似乎马上就要进入梦乡。

Anthony的停顿让Ned很快注意到Peter的举动，为了救人一命胜造七级浮屠，他赶紧用胳膊肘捅了一下Peter。然而Peter没有改变姿势，仍旧趴在他堆好的课本上。但凡有点同情心的同学都开始为他们的同学默哀起来。

“怎么了？”

男人走下讲台一步一步走到Peter旁边，然后弯下腰询问了一下，语气里的温柔让人感觉地球假以时日就要爆炸。Ned小心的往旁边挪到离Peter快有一米远的距离，假如Peter挨揍，他可以帮忙挡一下，但是他不希望自己被Anthony的怒火波及，他可不是蜘蛛侠，除了肥肉坚强外其实并不抗揍。

接下来Anthony的举动让全体哗然，他弯下腰，用嘴唇碰了碰Peter的额头，去确认他是不是身体不舒服。

“没事，只是想趴着，你好好上课。”

Peter的发言更是勇士之举，他居然叫Anthony好好上课，前几排的flash惊的用手扶住了自己的下巴。而Anthony笑着回了他一句好，然后就走回去当做什么都没有发生的样子继续授课。

“伙计，你......”

Ned欲言又止，不知道该从哪里开口，比当初目睹蜘蛛侠扯下面罩是Peter后还震撼。

“我先走了，明天聊。”

还没等Ned问出什么，Peter就更快的收拾好了书包然后和他道别，在他还没有回话的时候又消失在了门口。像阵风一样。

Peter绕到了学校后门，那里停着一辆黑色宾利，他拉开车门坐上去。Anthony早就在等他的样子，侧过身给他仔细调节安全带长度。

“你怎么突然这么贴心？”

“你不也突然开始任性。”

他以为自己没有看出来，但是Anthony早就察觉了小孩的那一点心思，他在试探自己对他的容忍程度，也在小小的炫耀自己的不同。在一切调节可以允许的范围内，Anthony由着他，但是，得有条件。

空气中酒的味道浓了一些，不是他一直能够闻到的淡淡的味道，Peter立刻把目光转向罪魁祸首。Anthony解开了第三个扣子，心口的皮肤光滑无痕，然后他俯身过来。

“别......”

“怎么，我今天表现不好么？”

Anthony抬起Peter的下巴，在对方的拒绝声中进行了这个吻。Peter推拒着，但座位的限制让他不是很好施力，可能他内心其实也在欲拒还迎，不然他的蜘蛛能力单手抬起这辆车都不是问题。

“你看你的身体同意了。”

可恶的Anthony观察力也足够敏锐，他知道，所以他说了出来让Peter感到害臊，然后又在Peter伸手的时候握住他的手腕，共生战甲从他的骨缝里生长出来，束缚住了他的手。于是Peter只能一只手和Anthony的手紧紧扣在一起，一只手去推他的身体。

Anthony从来就不会因为别人拒绝而放弃某件东西，准确来说不会有人拒绝他。足够浅的蓝色眼睛顶着Peter的眼睛，只要生气，蓝色就会变成红色。而Peter才想起来他似乎从来没有看见Anthony对他转变成红色。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，Anthony已经推倒了他，把他的腿放到驾驶位上。

“我陪你任性总是要回报的，kid。”

Anthony掀开Peter的短袖，为了遮住其实凸起的一点都不明显或者说现在感觉凸起只是心理作用的肚子，男孩穿着一件宽大的短袖，这导致他看上去像是穿了大人衣服一样，把原本其实肌肉在线的身体衬的有点单薄。

“我可不是慈善家。”

“可是，我没有任性啊——”

Peter试图嘴硬，可他的辩论声最终因为Anthony咬在他胸上的力度上扬。Anthony边亲边咬的在他身上留下痕迹，这几天已经把前段时间的痕迹养的一干二净，作为领主意识强烈的生物，他需要赶紧补上记号。

Anthony的挑逗带来情动的感觉，加上鼻子里又满是他的味道。已经确认关系的恋人也不必要太过扭捏，Peter抬起腿驾到Anthony的腰上。狭小的空间实在是容不下他们两个人的太多动作。

但是Anthony要求他讨好他，作为今天在课堂让他炫耀的奖励。小孩子得到什么好的东西都是要炫耀的，尤其是得到他的特别关心。Anthony深知这点，所以他才满足他般的用嘴唇去给他试温度。

当然，是为了索求回报。

Peter当然明白Anthony想要什么，况且上次他也帮他做了。但虽然心里接受，他还是脸色爆红，解开Anthony裤链的手都不太利索。等到终于把Anthony的勃起抓在手中的时候，他被那东西的温度吓了一跳，上面的青筋在他的手心突突的跳着。

Anthony催促他，于是他缓慢又生涩的套弄起来，他还小心的控制着自己的力气，怕自己力气太重。

“你放心，我又不是普通的人类。”

“那我真正的力气也很大。”

“变坏了。”

听到反驳，Anthony笑了一声，然后加重自己咬Peter奶头的力气，圆圆的小红豆被他不断的用舌头舔弄研磨着，突然用力的一咬让他的呻吟变了语调。Peter也加重了一下力度，然后被Anthony换地方咬住了喉结。仿佛狼一般下一秒就能咬断他的脖子。

这场威胁是Peter先投降，认真的握着Anthony的性器套弄着，不时用食指点一下前面的马眼。他动作很生疏，甚至说不上舒服，但Anthony就是耐心的等着他。他对着Peter Parker的时候脾气尤其的好。

感觉到手酸，但是Anthony始终没有释放，Peter知道自己方法不对，但也一时半会摸不出门道。于是他讨好的主动去亲Anthony的嘴角，用艳红的舌头调皮的扫过他的嘴唇。Anthony立刻反客为主咬住他的嘴唇，然后伸手握住他的手上下撸动。

腥重的液体射出的时候性器弹跳着，Peter想要放手，但是Anthony抓着他，直到那些温度略低的液体滴在他的手上。Anthony抓着他的手放到自己的鼻子前。

“难闻死了。”

Peter皱眉。

“当然没有你香。”

虽然这样说着，Anthony的眼睛还是盯着他，直到他张开嘴勉为其难的舔了一下手指上的液体，Anthony才亲吻了一下他的面颊夸他是个乖宝宝。


	11. Chapter 11

Smell 十一

May一只不知道Peter的神秘恋人是谁，但是他身上的alpha味道越来越明显，有一些症状也在逐日显现......

“Peter，我需要知道那个让你怀孕的人是谁。”

最终他们在饭桌上谈论到这件事，因为Peter频繁的不回家，就算因为他已经成年而不想多管的May也不可能真正的不过问。Peter慌了一下，他没有做好如何和May说这件事的准备，即使曾经Anthony还是Tony的时候，May就勒令他们不能有超过上下属，导师与学生关系的来往。

可现在他们不止是来往，而是交往。

“May.......”

“是他？”

Peter知道May在说谁，因为她的叉子正指着墙上的钢铁侠画报。犹豫之后，他把头低了下去，然后听见May喊了一句god。

“你知道他现在不同了吧，Peter，我希望你想清楚。”

“我，我很清楚......”

“他不是Tony，他......”

May不知道该怎么去形容这两个人的差别，他们有着天壤之别却又好像就是同一个人。Peter表现过对Tony的崇拜，而对Anthony一直冷漠，却又跌进对方为他编制的网里。无论Anthony想做什么，May都不希望Peter受伤。

Anthony曾经想过摧毁一切Tony留下的东西，却偏偏放过了Peter，这是为什么？或者说，他从头至尾就没有想过要放过Peter。

“我知道，May，我很清醒。”

“不，我不这么认为，一定是他蛊惑你.......”

“是吗？”

不请自来的声音戏谑的响起，Anthony丝毫不见外的走近Peter然后拉开他旁边的椅子坐下。Peter蹙起眉瞪了Anthony一眼，May的表情已经完全改变了。Anthony在监控他们，甚至可以想来就来，想走就走。May这下更加确认Peter是被胁迫的，然而Anthony开口打断了她的一切想法。

“无论是用叉子还是盘子，不要轻举妄动，lady，我的客气可是只对你的侄子一个人。”

Anthony伸手把Peter揽进怀里，低头问他今天的状况怎么样，语气和对May说话的时候截然不同。

Peter有些尴尬，因为May已经快要把他盯出一个洞来，然而他不能左右Anthony的想法，更不可能给他制定行为规范。

“我很好，May，不要担心。”

“Peter......”May皱眉摇头，她或许可以帮Peter联系能够对抗Anthony的人，即使那些人现在找起来已经十分麻烦。

“虽然他表现的不太讨喜，但是对我真的还不错，放心。”

“对，我对他还不错。”

Anthony挑了下眉，看来是对Peter形容他的词有些不满意但是他还是选择了附和Peter，然后光明正大的把Peter从饭桌跟前拉走，留下忧心满满的May。

 

“你没有和你的婶婶解释我们的关系吗？”

Anthony咬着Peter的耳垂，又是在空间狭小而暧昧的车里，驾驶座和副驾驶。今天Anthony换了辆车，但是他的味道照例充满了整个空间。

“我还没有想好怎么说。”

“你想怎么说？”

更加得寸进尺的摸进Peter的衣服里，因为怀孕而敏感的Omega几乎很快就起了反应。但是他还是捉住Anthony的手，祈求他别在车里，至少不是在这里。因为May姨追出来，正敲着车窗。

“well，提条件可是要付出代价的。”

Anthony摇下车窗和May挥了挥手，Peter随即也跟着让她别担心。

然后车子绝尘而去。

-  
“唔啊......慢一点，”

Peter环抱住Anthony的脖子，整个人挂在他的身上。Anthony掀开他衣服亲吻吸咬着他已经开始变软的胸部，不久之后这里就会涨大然后分泌出甜蜜的乳汁，不知道这孩子是不是会连奶味都没有。

干净至极到一点味道都没有，刚好完完全全的染上他的味道。

只是简单的逗弄就让Peter湿了裤子，他的腿盘在Anthony腰上，湿漉漉的屁股刚好感受到对方又硬又烫的性器顶着自己，他主动的抬起屁股蹭了蹭。然后很快被Anthony打了一下屁股，Anthony直接剥开他的裤子，然后用手指插进他已经湿润的小穴，开合着手指搅动着。

“嗯.......Anthony.......”

“现在叫的越来越好听了。”

Anthony夸奖他的小男孩，毫不吝啬的在他脸上亲了又亲，然而手上的动作却越来越快，刺激着男孩敏感的身体。

几乎是用手指就能让他高潮了，Peter腿发软到快盘不住Anthony，但是被稳稳的抱着。Anthony用舌头舔着他的耳廓，水声似乎擦着耳膜炸开，分不清身后的水声和耳边的水声，他晕乎乎的，被Anthony绝佳的技术伺候的满面潮红，只会发出浪荡的叫声。

Anthony把他放到沙发上，用靠垫垫住屁股，然后抓握住他一条腿纤细的脚踝把他双腿拉开，用舌头肆意侵袭他身后不断分泌爱液的小穴。

“别，”

柔韧的舌头灵活的舔开他，然后在穴口浅浅的戳刺，Peter一开始想要拒绝，但是随后就被Anthony舔的抽气，双腿无力的架在他的肩上。Peter可以感觉到自己流出来的水浸湿了整个靠垫。这实在太淫荡色情了，但是他不可能不为Anthony所动。

“可以了，我想要你进来。”

只有浅浅的舔弄不能满足他体内逐渐明显的空虚感，Peter捂住发烫的脸，把双腿张的更大，然后向Anthony发出邀请。随后他听见男人轻笑，他被抱起来翻了个身。

Anthony从身后进入了他，第一下顶的有点深让他直接尖叫出来，然后力道才放轻了些，一手托住他还没有太明显的小腹一手抓住他的手和他十指相扣。

“嗯......”

像是野兽那样交合，Peter全靠Anthony的力量支撑着他，Anthony每次顶到他的肚子都让他紧张一下，然后被Anthony摸着后背放松下来。

“别担心，kid。”

Anthony舔咬着Peter的腺体，牙齿每一次的蹭过都让腺体跳动的更加快。他们似乎还没有一个正式的标记，Anthony眯起眼睛用舌头在Peter的腺体上打转，像一只狼对自己的猎物散发占有欲。

最终，尖利的牙齿咬破腺体，具有侵略性的alpha信息素被注射进去。

这还是一个临时标记，他想要小孩主动要求他标记自己。


	12. Chapter 12

Can’t smelled

“嗯......”

腺体被咬破的疼痛感和随后而来的alpha信息素味道让Omega害怕又兴奋，补充过alpha信息素的身体感觉舒适不少，Peter主动偏头吻过Anthony的唇，用手勾住他的脖子。腿在两人之间转过一个角度，让粗大的家伙也在身体里转了一圈。

这都要得益于蜘蛛侠身体的柔软，Peter有些大胆的翻身把Anthony压在身下，俯视着他。Anthony并没有因为这个动作而表现出不快，反而是伸手扶住了Peter的胳膊，好笑的看着他。

“准备自己动了吗？”

“.......”

Peter脸庞变得粉红，但是身体却依他所言动起来，缓慢呼吸着抬起再往下坐。Anthony抬手拍他的屁股吗，啪啪的声音在空气中震荡，仿佛是为他羞耻的配乐。Peter有点恼怒的抓住了他的手腕，可别忘了他还是个变异体，在没有盔甲的情况下Anthony根本没有办法靠肉搏赢他。

“嗯......”

一边抓着Anthony的手一边主动的动着，Peter额头上有不少汗因为情欲而冒出来，顺着脸庞往下流。Anthony看着这样完全为他沦陷的Peter，左胸禁不住一下又一下的跳动着。完全被开发过的Omega又软又甜，而Peter在甜蜜之中又有一点主观的强硬，让他看起来像是表面无害的罂粟花，但实际上是有毒的。

没有味道的毒，一不小心就已经钻心入肺。

“你不专心。”

Peter弯下腰来亲了亲Anthony的嘴角，他发现Anthony在看着他发呆，这可是少有的事情。Anthony绝对不会在外人面前露出破绽。假如他刚刚起了杀心，完全可以在他发呆的间隙用蛛丝勒死他。

“我不专心的时候也是在想你。”

再次调换两人的位置，Anthony抓着Peter的腿一直操到两人都释放出来，因为怀孕的Omega承受不住太粗暴的性爱，所以他需要很长时间才能射出来。Peter用腿勾着他的腰慢慢的迎合着，在确认关系之后，Peter一点都不如想象中的那般会害羞，反而对他开始又任性又主动。

“那你在想什么。”

摆到以前，Anthony绝对不会相信他有一天会和谁这样甜腻的对话，Peter的嘴凑在他的耳朵旁边，从他身上闻不到任何味道却感觉他甜的要命。在他刚开始变成Anthony的时候，他迫不及待的想要把过去的一切全部销毁，然后有点所作所为来覆盖掉那些愚蠢的过往。但是他始终对Peter犹豫，不止是Tony的存在带给他的，他本来就是Tony，Tony也是他。他不过是把那些圣人思想统统丢弃而随心所欲的Tony，不再拯救这个已经无望的世界而是当神来创造世界。

在他作为上帝选择一些人存活而其他人死亡的时候，偏偏每次到Peter都会不知道把他如何摆放。属于生的那一方面？Peter是个会违背他的小混蛋，属于死的那一方面？想都不要想。

Anthony在很久之后找到了答案，既然不知道该放到哪个阵列，那就放到自己身边吧。

在他玩腻了当神的游戏后，他感觉Peter Parker将给他带来更多的惊喜和乐趣。

“没有什么。”

Anthony拍了拍Peter的后背，然后又吻了吻他的额头。

“你希望我主动让你标记吗？”

Peter盯着他的眼睛，以前的时候他们的眼睛颜色很像，但现在Anthony的变成了一种冷漠的冰蓝色，仿佛一注汪洋，中央是他。在他沦陷的时候，也有人为他沦陷。这是个双向的效果，不可取消也不可逆。

但是还不到时间，Peter作为纽约人民的好邻居，现在正在为他们消灭一个巨大的危险。

“但你现在还不愿意。”

不要以为他不知道他在想什么，Peter是个藏不住想法的人，能从他的眼睛就看到他的心。Anthony凑过去亲吻Peter的眼睛，伸出舌头舔舐他的眼睛，保护机制让Peter闭上双眼，然后他就感受到温热湿润的舌头扫过眼皮的感觉。Anthony好像要吃掉他的一只眼睛，但是又没有如此残暴的对他，而是温柔的在他心脏上咬了一口。

Peter靠到Anthony的怀里闭上了眼睛，享受着从另一个人胸膛传来的温暖。

“以后要对May好一点。”

“嗯，要不要顺便喊happy叔叔。”

“......”

Anthony低头又吻了一下Peter的发顶，然后掀开被子准备带Peter去清洗身上已经快干掉的液体。

Peter并没有什么睡意，想要看点书，Anthony就在旁边在实验一些新的东西。Anthony的实验室很大，Peter占领了一个沙发，抱着抱枕翻阅一本从Anthony书房找出来的小说，。Anthony一边看着自己的屏幕一边留意Peter的状况。最后在Peter抱着书睡着的时候，轻手轻脚的把他抱上了床。而他在研究的，是一款新的专门给孕期Omega使用的APP。

室内的恒温调节器把温度调节的刚刚好，Peter睡的很舒服。

经过之前的一系列亲密主动，Anthony光明正大的送Peter去参加期末考也没有什么。反正下学期Peter需要先休学，无论他考上哪里。已经很久没有和Peter说话的ned终于在等候下一场考试的间隙里抓住了Peter。

“hey，你和他......”

“我们没事。”

“我可是蜘蛛侠背后的男人，我不希望你出事，Peter。”

“我们只是正常的恋爱。”

Peter拍了拍关心他的好友肩，他知道还是有很多人在关心他，但是他有把握可以和Anthony和平相处。他并没有处在一个受害者的角度，相反这段关系他反而更主动一些，他有恃无恐。

“正常，恋爱？”

Ned感觉自己幻听了，但是看看Peter的脸，并不像是受到虐待的样子。

“好吧，但是有事情要和我说，我可是站在你背后的男人。”

“没问题。”

Peter和ned击掌，然后给了他一个拥抱。

Anthony作为老师之一，也勉为其难的做了监考，当然是监考Peter。Peter咬着笔头看他，而他却过来敲了敲桌子叫他好好考试。

“哦。”

Peter快速的作答完了卷子，然后坐在那里光明正大的看他。不得不说，现在Peter越来越会反击了。

见他这幅样子，Anthony走过他的时候悄悄的释放了一点信息素。其他的Omega一般在考试这种情况都会服用抑制剂，而Peter这种已经不依靠抑制剂而是依靠alpha的不一样，一点Anthony的信息素就能让他有反应了。而便利的又是，Peter的信息素此刻就算泛滥也不会被人闻见。

Peter眼神怨恨的看着Anthony，把试卷拍在桌上就走了出去。片刻后Anthony也走了出去，换了个老师来监考。

Anthony在走廊的拐角里找到Peter，后者靠在墙上看他，然后绽开一个微笑，勾着手指让他走过去搂住他的脖子就吻了过来。

“你让我发情了，得负责。”

"好。"


	13. Chapter 13

“嗯--轻点，里面在考试呢。”

Peter的腿盘着Anthony的腰，在柜子旁的狭小角落里接吻，那里是监控的死角，很多情侣都像他们这样干过。

“你的意思可不是这个。”

手熟练的从裤腰伸进去摸到已经湿润的地方，看来Peter对他的信息素味道反应很敏感。手指毫无阻碍的插进去，Peter一下子软了腰呻吟了一声。anthony腾出一只手托住他的屁股，另一只手指慢慢的在他体内开拓。双腿发软的Peter只好用胳膊死死的环住anthony的脖子，咬着牙不让自己叫出声来。

“我抱的住你，你可以不用那么大力。”

anthony俯身亲了亲Peter的脸颊，在学校这种地方果然他还是紧张，脸都红的发烫。太可爱了，可爱到让人忍不住把他一口吃掉。anthony的手指加快了速度，Peter就算紧咬着牙关还是忍不住有丝许呻吟从唇缝里漏出来 他现在简直敏感的可怕。

两根手指开合抠挖着让身后的小穴越来越湿，Peter有种他已经流了一裤子水的感觉，不断祈求anthony别再这样弄了。他们已经耳鬓厮磨了快半个小时，还有差不多十分钟就是考试结束的时间，到时候所有人都会出来。虽然他俩的关系已经高调的可怕，但是被人发现他们这样大胆的在学校……

离考试结束的时间越近，Peter就越紧张，而anthony分明是故意的，还是不紧不慢的用手指在他身体里进出，拍着他的屁股叫他放松点。

“我为什么紧张你不知道嘛。”

Peter伸手掐他，然而anthony一下子把手插的很深，差点他尖叫起来。看到anthony坏笑的眼神，Peter突然生气起来，他狠狠的咬在了anthony的脖子上不松口。这个坏家伙，总是做他不喜欢的事情，一点都不考虑他的心情。可anthony也总是不按他的想法来，他并没有因为疼而抽手，反而更加大力的抽插到Peter腿软。

铃声响起的那一刻，anthony突然松开手。Peter下意识的抱紧了anthony的脖子 ，但嘴还是没松。孕期的omega总是对一些傻事十分执拗。

所以那天路过的所有人都看到了他们的Peter Parker同学，死死的搂着anthony老师的脖子热情的亲吻他的脖子。

……

“你离我远点。”

听到别人小声议论的Peter更加来气，气鼓鼓的把anthony往旁边推，不过他还是收住了些力气。毕竟如果他真的使劲，那anthony可能要暂时留在墙上当壁画。

“是你自己要咬我的，而且，我建议你呆在我身边。”

“为什么，我现在才不怕你。”

anthony似笑非笑的轻轻拍了一下Peter的屁股，后者突然就明白了什么，还想嘴硬却软了下来，不情不愿的走回了anthony身边。刚刚他不是错觉，他是真的流了一裤子的水，而他今天穿的又是浅色的裤子。Peter又羞又怒 最让他生气的是无论他怎样手忙脚乱张牙舞爪，anthony都是不紧不慢宛的看着他，仿佛在看笑话。

刚开始有孕期情绪的Peter一下子又不开心起来，越想越委屈，最后扁着嘴开始掉眼泪。第一滴眼泪落下来的时候Peter惊慌了一下，什么时候他变成这样了，和anthony各种求欢、情绪不稳、喜怒无常。结果越慌眼泪越多，等anthony察觉到身边人低着头情绪不高的时候，捏着下巴抬起头来才发现Peter已经眼泪糊了一脸。

“别哭。”

anthony拦腰抱起Peter，让他靠在自己的肩上，后者环住他的脖子不吭声。anthony做出了一件自己都意外的事情，他柔声哄着Peter，企图让他别再胡思乱想。anthony看过各种有关孕期omega的资料，但是真正面对Peter的时候还是显得手足无措。

毕竟Peter是他第一个怀了孕的omega，可能也是唯一一个。

“我不知道怎么了，我变得不像自己了。”

Peter在anthony脖颈处嗫嚅，虽然心里知道这是怀孕带来的反应，可他还是不喜欢这种不受控制的感觉。连自己的身体都没法控制，他还能做什么呢。Peter一边努力想停下来一边眼泪越来越多。

“无论如何，你就是你好吗。”

“不。”

“你没有改变，这都是正常的。”

“不。”

“我会陪着你适应的。”

“不。”

“不管怎么样我都爱你，我爱你。”

“……”

anthony也表现的不像他自己，无论是语气还是动作。落在额头的温柔到极致的吻让Peter的心稍微平静下来，平静下来之后他又注意到anthony说的最后三个字是“我爱你”。

我爱你。

委屈和郁闷在心口一扫而过又变成甜蜜，Peter太好哄了，一点点肯定和一两句好话就能让他开心起来。于是他黏糊糊的亲了一口anthony的脸颊，然后窝在他的怀里任由他抱着高调的穿过走廊然后回到车上。

考试结束了，Peter要求回家去。May早就在等着他们了，看起来不像是一个温馨的晚饭，最近和May确认了关系的happy看见anthony有点不自在，不知道是不是还要叫他一声老板或者喊他侄婿？

May倒是一脸严肃，她敏锐的发现Peter的红眼眶，知道他刚刚哭过。May转头瞪向anthony，就算这个男人再可怕，她都敢为了Peter而站到他面前。

anthony不做表情的和May对视，正如他所说，所有人在他眼里分为两部分，一部分是Peter，另一部分是其他无关紧要的人。他不喜欢这个女人的眼光，但是为了Peter他没有做什么。可这不代表他不生气。

“May……不是他的错……”

Peter握住anthony的手，后者握紧的拳头立刻放松下来反握住他的手。May注意到他们的小动作，严肃的表情略微放松下来。

“吃饭。”

May宣布，所有人拿起刀叉，不敢对May的晚饭有任何评价。anthony沉默而又缓慢的切着盘子里的东西，偏头看了Peter一眼。Peter安慰性的朝他笑笑，叫他先迁就迁就May。

看来anthony的表现还算满意，吃完晚饭May默许了他去Peter的房间，虽然这里也没有多一间房间可以当做客房供他住。不过Peter的单人上下铺是真的容不下他们俩个躺在一起，正当他们讨论这个问题的时候。

May面无表情的开门给他丢了一床被子在地上。


	14. Chapter 14

smell14

 

anthony看着地上的被子挑了挑眉，Peter已经从这之中读出来了anthony的意思∶不可能。让他睡地上，完全是不可能的事情。仔细一想这的确有点为难他，Peter决定不在这件事上计较，自己铺了床然后把地铺打好。

“你睡床吧。”

Peter钻进被子里，眯着眼睛把自己的衣服叠成一个小枕头，他明白anthony已经极大的迁就了他，现在再为难他可能会惹来不好的下场。anthony站在那边沉默了很久，从他的脸上能看出来他对这种安排并不很愉快。但是握成拳的手在他看到Peter那张昏昏欲睡的脸时放了下来。思考片刻后，anthony掀开了Peter旁边的被子，躺下从身后搂住了他。已经睡惯了anthony家的大床之后，Peter明显也不太适应生硬的地板，有人搂过来他就毫不犹豫的趴到了对方的胸口。

一个主动而又黏糊糊的亲吻后，Peter彻底进入了梦乡，anthony闭着眼睛感受他的呼吸，温暖而又绵长，在他的胸口起伏。

anthony第一次感觉自己的心跳如此清晰。

Peter觉得自己做了一个好梦，但醒来后什么都不记得，但是他睁眼就看了anthony近在咫尺的脸庞，有股满足感填补了他的胸口。在初代复仇者退休之后，他已经孤身一人了太长时间。现在他甚至有无论anthony是好是坏，他都愿意跟他一起的危险想法。就像一只原本自己可以称霸一条街的流浪狗，在被人强行抱起之后爱上了抚摸的感觉。就算Peter再怎么活力满满，他也不得不承认，当一个蜘蛛侠确实很累。

纽约好邻居平均每天解决一次抢劫，三次偷盗，四次交通违法案件，然后不是在迟到就是在迟到的路上。尽管累的要死却还不能和别人说∶嘿，我可是蜘蛛侠。

尤其在他分化成omega之后，还要计算着日期，定期服用仅在他经济能力范围内的抑制剂。

没有人不喜欢被宠爱的。

Peter埋在anthony胸口，后者并未睡着，只是闭着眼睛感觉自己小朋友的情绪变化，然后搂紧他拍拍他的脑袋。Peter安静的伏在anthony的胸口听他有力的心跳，一下一下，带着他的心也一起跳动。

“听够了吗？”

直到anthony突然的开口，Peter才从规律的心跳声中惊醒。反应过来anthony刚刚其实并没有睡着，就任由他一个人傻傻的做这些小动作，Peter面色发烫。虽然他可能已经从心底接受了anthony，可他还是不愿意表现出来。或许这应该叫害羞。

虽然什么都做了，孩子都有了。

anthony睁开眼睛，清澈的蓝色里映着Peter的影子。Peter在他嘴上啄了一口然后起身，但是anthony又把他拉回去来了一个深吻才让今天天真正的开始。

May已经基本满意anthony的表现，清楚他为人的人都明白他已经为了Peter做出了足够多的让步。更重要的是，Peter喜欢他，他从心底开始依赖他。

Peter的身份特殊，假如和一个普通人在一起，需要对方能够接受很多东西。而anthony，除去他本身的危险外，是个很合适的人选。

“Peter，有些事情，我给你自己决定。”

“这是我的选择。”

分开之前，Peter给了May一个拥抱。直到anthony快要不耐烦的时候，Peter才跑到他的身边去 。

“说了什么？”

“秘密。”

“哦。”

anthony没有过多追问，其实只要他想，Peter的每一次呼吸他都能知道确切的时间。但他没有那么做，他选择留给Peter自己的空间。

不过这并不是他突然变得友善了的意思，他的温柔只对Peter一个特例。

在Peter不能守护纽约的时候anthony答应了帮助解决一些人类警官解决不了的犯罪分子，Peter偶然撞见过anthony解决的现场∶

面无表情的男人对着罪犯毫不犹豫的举起带有战甲的手掌，白色的光芒蓄势待发，而脑容量明显不足的罪犯选择了冲anthony开枪后逃跑。共生战甲迅速包裹住全身阻挡掉区区子弹，anthony原本平静的蓝眸变得通红。不过他在等，等对方以为自己成功逃脱升天的时候，一枚精准的炮弹飞来，把他炸的连渣都不剩。

解决完一个之后，anthony连看都没有看剩下已经被吓傻了的余党，极准的一人一炮使之化为齑粉。

直到看见Peter之前，anthony的目光和表情都是冷的。然而看到偷偷跑出来“视察”他工作的Peter的时候，那双红眸很快平复成蓝色，恶魔与天使的切换只在几秒之间。

“有些人不该死。”

Peter的肚子已经有一点阻碍他的行动，他藏在宽松的卫衣里，缓慢的向anthony走去。然而anthony更快的走到他的身边，用手扶住他的肩膀。

“我没有耐心去教化他们，而且这种人太多了。”

“所以你就全杀了？”

“你也看到是他先动的手。”

“其他人没有。”

“但他们是同伙。”

“……”

这场争吵以Peter突然的弯腰呕吐而不了了之，但是自那以后anthony处理事情更加干净起来，丝毫不让Peter知道。为几条贱命来与他争吵，浪费时间。

anthony研发出来的孕期APP能够及时提供信息以便alpha能够照顾怀孕的omega，不过这也是Peter独有一份的。日期上显示他已经怀孕了二十四周，需要补充营养和充足的睡眠。anthony可能在照顾人方面十分不擅长，这也不是他该擅长的事情，可Peter还是被他照顾的不错。

收到MIT的录取通知之后Peter就办了暂时休学，还好anthony的手段让他不必明说他休学是因为他怀孕了。

于是这样Peter每天就有了大把时间窝在anthony的实验室，anthony的操作面板投影在面前，他在上面不断的操作着，而Peter就枕在他的腿上看书。anthony的手突然停了下来，弯腰闻了闻空气中的味道说。

“你越来越甜了。”

“我没有味道。”

“不，你现在就在变得越来越甜。”

在原本单调的威士忌味道的基础上，有一丝不一样的甜味悄悄掺杂在了其中。Peter仔细闻了闻，认同了anthony所说。

但是这丝甜味从哪里而来呢？


	15. Chapter 15

“会是宝宝的味道么？”

Peter用手捂着已经鼓出很明显的肚子，之前好不容易锻炼出来的肌肉轮廓几乎已经消失殆尽，Anthony给他准备的孕妇餐简直不能再好，尤其是他居然还有闲心亲自为他下厨。Peter常常感觉他认识了一个假的Anthony，他没有办法把眼前的爱人和过去的Anthony还有更久远之前的Tony联系起来。

思绪回转，他和Anthony的孩子会是什么呢？Alpha或者beta或者Omega，如果是alpha或者Omega的话，会是什么味道呢？

“也许是。”

Anthony伸直了长腿让Peter躺的更舒服一点，他也用手覆上Peter的肚子，那里居然会是他的血脉，摆到好几个月前，他肯定不会相信自己会这么做。Peter抓住他的手，仔细的在肚皮上摸到一个地方，片刻后，那里动了下。

这是一种很新奇的感觉，Anthony有点不适应的想缩回手，但是Peter抓着他，Peter的力气也不小。低头的时候刚好看到Peter含笑的眼睛和上扬起来的嘴角，Peter好像是在笑他这个傻乎乎的新手爸爸。Anthony想开口挽回一下面子。

“呃......”

Peter支起上半身吻住了Anthony的唇，然后勾着他的脖子迫使他为自己弯腰。Anthony自然不放过这个Peter主动的机会，任由Peter的舌头来来回回的讨好他的嘴唇和舌头。

孕期的Omega特别容易情动，Peter首先发出了一丝呻吟然后忍不住夹紧双腿蹭动起来，Anthony一边亲吻着他一边把手往他身下伸，那里已经湿滑一片，几乎没有阻力的，那里就为Anthony的手指打开了。

“唔嗯.......”

手指开始抽动的时候Peter难耐的抓住了Anthony的胳膊，他看起来想要阻止自己身体的求欢，可他的腿却张开着，渴望Anthony进入，最好不是手指浅浅的抽插，而是什么粗壮的东西顶进去，用力操他。他实在是太敏感又渴望，顾及他的身体Anthony已经好久没有碰他，而且也不敢激烈的做。

那种类似于隔靴搔痒的情事一点都不能满足一个刚刚开苞的年轻Omega，他实在太想要更多一点了。

而且四个多月了，已经不需要像一开始那么小心翼翼的。Peter开始撒娇提出要求，主动的咬开Anthony的裤链，用嘴讨好着他，最致命的是Anthony看他当着自己的面亲吻自己性器的顶端，浅白色的液体沾在他红艳的嘴唇上，片刻后又被更加诱人的舌头舔掉。

Anthony骂了一句脏话，他的心里有更多的脏话。但当务之急还是满足他的男孩，别让他感觉自己亏待了他。

Peter的整个身体被拎起来，坐到Anthony的腿上，粗壮的性器又稳又准的插进他的体内，因为他分泌出来的足够多的爱液，让性器的通行畅通无阻。

“轻点，”

小小的抽了一下气，Peter咬着牙扭起腰来，讨好着Anthony也讨好他自己。他能感觉到自己屁股越来越湿，蹭的Anthony并没有完全脱掉的裤子也湿起来。除了这点，他还更加主动的掀起自己身上那件宽松的T恤，露出他鼓胀胀的乳头。原本发硬的胸肌已经变得柔软，乳头还因为以后要生产乳汁而成天湿漉漉的，现在已经因为情动而挺立起来。

“就是你变甜了。”

Anthony舔了一下Peter红艳的乳头，他分泌出来的液体其实还是一样的没有味道。但是一个成熟的Omega，他的甜蜜香气已经完全不需要靠信息素就能发散出来了。在Anthony的眼里，Peter已经甜过了世界上任何一种口味为甜的食物。

乳尖的酥麻感让Peter发出舒服的呻吟，他一边用手揉捏着自己没被照顾到的另一个乳头一边上下动着屁股，情欲让他的双颊潮红，已经留长了的棕色卷发因为含税而贴在脸上。他看起来美味至极，清纯而又淫乱。

“是哪里甜？”

“这里，这里，还有这里。”

Anthony从Peter的锁骨开始往下舔咬，手在他的身上游走着指出他认为甜的部分，嘴巴，乳头，阴茎，后穴......

被彻底捣开的后穴又被塞进去了两根手指，Anthony一边用性器操着他一边用手指在他体内开合着。巨大的刺激感让Peter抓紧了Anthony的肩头尖叫着，他的力气大道在Anthony的肩上留下青紫的痕迹。

“放松，乖。”

Anthony的另一只手摸着他的腰，原本纤细的腰线已经不太明显，凸出的肚子挡在他们中间让很多动作都不太方便。Peter已经敏感的满脸是泪水，晶莹的水珠滴到肚皮上。

Peter好像突然间感觉到了自己的肚子已经不小，以后还会越来越大，肌肉轮廓也慢慢消失了。他泪眼模糊中突然感觉Anthony以后可能会变得不再像这样爱他，于是他哭的更凶了。

Anthony没有如此细致的了解到他内心的活动，只是专心的满足他。

灭顶的快感又盖过了心里那股莫名的难过，Peter尖叫着射出来，白浊的液体喷溅的到处都是，有些甚至放肆的溅到了Anthony下巴的胡子上，Peter凑过去把那些舔的干干净净。Anthony眼睛发暗的抱住他的腰上下耸动着，一下一下的似乎根本想不起来他还怀着孕那样发狠的顶他。

今天他已经过分大胆而惹火了，同样忍了许久的Anthony只想不管不顾的把他给操到沙发里去。白嫩的脚踝被Anthony握到手里，Peter被操的双腿都在无力的发抖，Anthony就像被打开了开关一样在他体内进出。

“我受不了啊.......”

眼泪糊住了视线，Peter带着哭腔的求饶好像更加让人冲动。等到Anthony真正的释放出来的时候，Peter已经喊的喉咙都哑了，口水顺着他没有合上的嘴角流出，他身上只有一件被掀开露出奶子的短袖，看起来像个十足的淫娃。

Anthony没有急着给Peter清理，反而是摆弄他的操作面板，几声咔嚓声之后，Peter终于回过神来。

“你在做什么？”


	16. Chapter 16

Smell16

这可能是他们有史以来打的最激烈的一次，Anthony不想动手然而Peter不依不饶。Anthony侧身避让开迎面而来的玻璃杯，让其落在地上砸的粉碎，而Peter并不决定就这样饶了他，反而变本加厉，一把水果刀直接飞了过来。甚至连衣服都没有穿好的Peter是一手抓着一块毯子围在腰间一手抓起各种东西来做攻击，见到Anthony都完美躲开后更是怒不可遏。

这场暴力事件的起因就是Anthony拍了他的照片，在他拒绝之后，Anthony还是咔嚓咔嚓拍了几张照片，然后Peter突然就被点燃了。或许这在有些人看来会是情趣，或者其他情况下Peter不会这么计较。

但是此刻，他就是愤怒了。Anthony偷偷瞒着他杀人的事情加上Anthony不顾及他的想法再加上Anthony未来可能对他失去兴趣等罪名，无论是不是莫须有的，Peter统统都给他加上了。

因为没有穿上战衣，所以彼得并不能发射出蛛丝，他只能靠自己的敏捷和力气。不过那也是不容小觑的，至少在Anthony不敢伤害他的情况下半点近不得他的身。

“Peter Parker！”

水晶吊灯都被掰下来一块当做武器，原本打理的整整齐齐的实验室现在看来是一团糟。Anthony在被Peter依依不饶之后，积累的那丁点好脾气也荡然无存，当然他还是在克制着自己的怒火。不然那一下一定会稳稳打在Peter身上而不是他旁边的墙上。

然而这下更加让Peter不冷静起来，他直接勾脚踢起桌子，抛到空中然后踹向Anthony，他已经全然不顾他的肚子和这个动作会走光。Anthony一掌击碎那张桌子，眼睛发红，共生战甲从他身体里冒出来，宛如一条条触手一样伸向Peter。

“放开我！”

Peter努力的挣扎，试图把共生战甲从身上移除，但是那是徒劳无功。Anthony已经不想和他浪费时间，直接收紧战甲把他箍到怀里。

“原因。”

Anthony看着Peter身上还残留着的红痕，他的胸膛因为喘气而起伏着，一脸不甘心的被他抱在怀里。他实在不明白为什么Peter会这么大反应，仿佛不杀死他不甘心的模样。

原因？Anthony还问他原因？在对打中没有捞到好处还气得肚子隐隐发疼的Peter委屈起来，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，直砸在Anthony的胳膊上。红色的眼睛褪变为浅蓝色，Anthony打横抱把Peter放到沙发上，然而后者一点没有好转的意思，反而转身向里拿后脑勺对着他，嘟囔着叫他滚开。

“Peter，我的容忍，是有限度的。”

Anthony吸了口气，他快有掐死无理取闹的Peter的冲动了，但是小孩突然埋在毯子里小声的啜泣起来，颤抖的背影又让他心软了一点。Peter感觉Anthony那句话是在威胁他，最迟不会超过明天就会抛弃他。尤其是在听见门被打开又关上的声音后，鼻子里疯狂溢出的酸楚简直差点让眼泪淹死他。

本来就不应该这样的，本来就是个错误的决定......

空气中的味道变得越来越甜，而Peter没有察觉，直到他慢慢睡着之后，门再次打开。Anthony把那张已经脏掉的毯子拿开，把里面蜷缩成一团的人抱起来回到他们俩的房间。

身体检查确认没有大碍，只是情绪波动，孕期Omega的焦虑症。关上检测身体健康用的仪器，Anthony给他盖好被子然后躺在旁边。

被一巴掌打醒的时候anthony的怒气值真的飙到了顶点，他睁开眼睛的同时共生战甲已经附体。但是能这么对他的肯定只有一个人，Peter.Parker。眼睛变成红色后又迅速转回蓝色，接住Peter的手。

“我不会离开你，闹够了吗？”

“把照片删了。”

anthony当着Peter的面点下删除键，Peter突然哑口无言。他真的不知道自己是怎么了，他开始胡思乱想，情绪起伏不定，而他的身体更直接的做出了攻击。哪怕明知道自己在胡闹，意识也告诉他那是anthony的错而不是他的。厌恶，焦虑，纠结于心。anthony删完照片后闭上眼睛，反正他有备份，而旁边的Peter情绪却低沉下来。

不是一开始的来势汹汹和理直气壮，而是转变为对自己无理取闹的愧疚不安，也许本来没有事的，他这么一闹，anthony就不喜欢他了。空气中的味道带上细微的苦涩感，anthony伸手摸了摸Peter后颈的腺体，然后把他带入怀中。

“好好休息，别乱想。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“你，真的不会离开我吗？”

“暂时不会，睡吧。”

“那……对不起……”

最后那三个字说的又委屈又小声，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的脖颈处轻轻的蹭动，anthony几乎要发笑。原本抗拒他的人现在唯一害怕的却是自己可能会离开他，这算得上一种驯服，而他是成功的猎人，驯服了自己的猎物。Peter已经把整个身心都交给了他，把他当做可以依赖的对象。

一个吻代替了回答，anthony把Peter圈在怀里，用比较温柔的力度亲吻他的额头和嘴唇，Peter也用手慢慢攀上了他的脖子，回应着他。

Peter的脸有一点湿，颤动的睫毛上仿佛沾着清晨的露水。他现在没有安全感，渴望着他强大的alpha来爱护他，保护他，哪怕他自己完全可以保护自己。

被爱护和自己强大是不一样的。

“标记我。”

Peter轻轻咬着anthony的嘴唇，伸出舌头去摩挲他有一点尖的牙齿。标记我，omega发出最真诚的邀请。

欣然接受邀请的alpha咬破omega的后颈，将自己的信息素注射进去，永久的标明自己对这个omega的拥有权。Peter搂紧anthony的脖子，感受自己被征服的过程，而anthony用一个珍重的姿势抱着他，不断的亲吻他的脸颊。


	17. Chapter 17

smelled17

 

甜蜜的味道一下子爆炸开来，仿佛被埋藏了太久的葡萄酒，“砰——”的一声弹开了盖子，里面诱人的甜味就迫不及待的散发出来。Anthony感觉自己要醉在Peter的味道里，被标记之后的小Omega终于发散出他原本的味道。

他不是无味的，只是他的保护机制进化成这样，保护着他，只让他的alpha能够闻见他的味道。

所以这是只有Anthony能够闻到的味道。

“这是......”

Peter显然也是第一次闻到自己的味道，就和之前闻到的若有若无的那种甜味儿一样，这居然是他自己的味道。他有点惊讶的摸了摸自己的腺体，那里仍然潮湿着，有两个牙齿留下来的小洞，Anthony已经帮他止住血了 。

浓烈的具有侵略性的酒味信息素从后颈蔓延到四肢百骸，在他的血液里与他自己的味道融合，交缠。他的味道绑着自己，不放过他。

Anthony因为这份特殊笑了，他很满意。他是第一个闻见Peter味道的人，从此之后Peter只会为他一个人散发这种诱人的味道。

被标记的感觉让Omega晕乎乎的，仿佛发情期的到来，虽然没有那么强烈但浑身发热。Peter伸出胳膊搂住Anthony的脖子，他们已经冰释前嫌了，Peter又变回那个甜甜软软的可口小白兔。

顺着Peter的后背摸到他挺翘的屁股，Anthony发现他的身后已经开始变得湿润了。然而小孩现在已经不知道害羞了，直接把腿翘起来搁到他的腰上，用屁股大胆的去摩擦他的下体。Anthony从鼻孔里哼了一声，用力揉捏了一下他的屁股。手指伸到湿润的臀缝处来回摩挲，在穴口试探的戳刺。

显然这点小小的刺激已经让成熟了的Omega双腿发抖，打开自己期待着他进来。然而Anthony只做到这里，他在Peter喘息着湿了整个屁股的时候转头放开了他。

“Anthony......”

“现在轮到你哄我了。”

“......”

他怎么又忘了Anthony不是个按常理出牌的怪人，Peter噘着嘴轻轻的踹了一下Anthony的小腿，然后又黏糊糊的凑过去趴在他身上。

“是我不该揍你，但是你先未经我允许拍照片的。”

“所以你在责怪我。”

Anthony把Peter从身上拉下来，侧圈在怀里。Peter小声的嘟囔了一下然后又讨好的亲亲他的下巴，用柔软的舌头舔舐他的嘴唇。他的体温有点高，Anthony刚好是凉凉的，靠在他身上很舒服。

“现在原谅我了吗？”

Peter把手放到Anthony的胸膛上，揉了揉他的乳头又用力捏了捏，直到Anthony抓住他作乱的手放在嘴边咬了下。他现在已经完全治不了Peter了，这小子无法无天了。

“仗着我不敢动你。”

Anthony打了Peter的屁股，开口咬住他的喉结。舌头舔过滚动的喉结，他没有用力，但这同样让Peter紧张了下。然后牙齿移到别位，亲吻加撕咬得比之前任何一次都细致和温柔。Peter忍不住把手指插进Anthony的发间，用手指梳理对方微长的黑发。

亲吻一直从胸部延续到腹部，已经凸出很多的肚子在半夜往往会让他睡不好，Anthony在那里停留了很久，仿佛是在和腹中的孩子交流感情。Anthony做的很细致。

“唔——”

舌头捣进后穴里的时候Peter颤抖了一下，分泌出更多更甜的液体来。这样做简直太犯规了，Anthony的舌头灵活的在他体内进出，让他有种对方光凭舌头就能让他高潮的错觉。舒爽的感觉让他头皮发麻，一边欲盖弥彰的拒绝着一边又长大双腿接受着。

粗大的性器挤进体内的时候，Peter发出愉悦的呻吟然后迅速的绞紧了对方，双腿也缠在Anthony的腰间。

“放松一点。”

差点被Peter的主动刺激到直接交代的Anthony揉着他的腰，让他松开自己一点才好动。Peter听话的松开腿之后，Anthony立刻大开大合的操起他来，速度不是很快，但是这在标记时发生的性事好像感觉要比平常更加明显一点，快感更加强烈。

Peter哭叫着趴在Anthony的肩头，因为害怕压到肚子他把他抱了起来，托着他的肚子上下耸动着，而他因为重力坐的很深，有些笨重的身躯让他感觉自己就被钉在了Anthony的阴茎上怎么都逃不掉。他也没有办法逃掉。

Anthony又在舔咬他的腺体，那里突突的跳着仿佛很是兴奋。他们已经完成了一个永久性的标记，但是alpha还是很喜欢做标记的动作来提醒Omega谁才是他的alpha。  
Alpha的腺体也在后颈，不过不会那么活跃的跳动，Peter试探的摸了下，后背被Anthony警告意味的拍了下。Peter更加为所欲为的舔上那块皮肤，Anthony索性一个深插到底让他尖叫出来。

“差点顶开我的生殖腔。”

Peter噘嘴抱怨着，他死都不会承认他刚刚居然有点想咬一口，假如他标记Anthony会怎么样？

“你想都不要想。”

发现自己可能太温柔了导致Peter还有心思想其他的，Anthony加快了速度将Peter干到高潮，让他瘫软在自己怀里因为高潮余韵而发抖。他抱起满头是汗的Peter，亲吻他的额头。

从今天起，这个小孩对他来说又变得不一样了。

爱人，也许吧。


	18. Chapter 18

由夏季到冬季再又回到春天，炎热变为寒冷就转为温暖，Peter终于被肚子里的小家伙折腾的没有任何力气，他的肚子很大，却衬得他人更加消瘦。Anthony为他准备的各类营养品仿佛都被腹中胎儿夺去了，Anthony皱眉开始不满于那个让Peter留在他身边的手段。

“这还不是你做的。”

Peter撅着嘴抱怨，他的肚子实在是太鼓，让他想到了蜘蛛抱蛋，这也让他们二人一致怀疑他肚子里会有一窝小蜘蛛。那样未免太恐怖了，想象那个场景的Anthony和Peter同时浑身恶寒了一下。

“是，但是你现在也后悔不了了。”

从身后环绕住Peter，把手放在他的腹部微微用力托着，似乎这样能够减轻他的负担。他们维持这样的状态过了很久，Peter不能久站，等他微微闭上眼睛有点想打瞌睡的时候，Anthony就一个施力将他横抱起来。

Peter从来不担心自己会因为这样站着打瞌睡而摔倒，因为他相信Anthony。虽然那个男人在大家嘴里一度是魔鬼一般的存在，但是在他这里已经变成了一个温柔的恶魔。

无论他如何，至少自己拥有着绝对的特权。

一开始的目的都不再重要了。

Peter躺在Anthony的臂弯，那里是他温暖的避风港。蜘蛛侠已经消失在纽约街头多日，不过也一直风平浪静，因为有人在暗中极不情愿的保护这个多灾多难的城市。

初春的天气也不算炎热，甚至还有些寒凉，尽管这室内有恒温系统，Peter还是撒娇的腻在Anthony的怀里。Anthony对Peter的纵容在标记他之后就一直在下拉下限，索性停了手头这一切事情陪着他。

屋子里什么声音都没有，只有两人的呼吸声，此起彼伏，悠长绵软，交织在一起，柔柔的诉说衷肠。Peter昏昏欲睡，Anthony被他的倦意传染，头挨头的靠在一起。

预产期将近，两人都多少有一些焦虑。Peter知道他永远永远的都回不了头了，在他甘愿被Anthony标记的那一刻。他甘愿做他的困兽，甘愿和他一起堕落......而Anthony亦知道，他为Peter放弃了许多东西，不过那也是他甘愿的。

胎儿很健康，只是等待他呱呱坠地的那一刻，孩子的名字又犯了难，想来想去，两位高智商人类愣是没有想到一个满意的名字，索性顺其自然到时候再说。

Anthony研究出来了新的东西，宛如病毒一般无孔不入的小程序住进了纽约所有的电子设备里，但是却不是为了筛选出优质的人类，而是可笑的为了第一时间能够发现并解决危险。不然某位待产蜘蛛侠一定会造反，拖着大肚子跑出去。

睡梦中的Peter小声的咕哝了一下，把刚要睡着的Anthony吵醒，原来是孩子在他肚子里乱动。Anthony伸手去轻轻拍拍他的肚皮，小家伙似乎畏惧父亲的威严，立马安分了，但是Peter也已经醒来，语气里却有着孩子不听自己话的酸气。

“他还真听你的话。”

“但我听你的话。”

“Anthony，你这样好不像你。”

“谁让我是和蜘蛛侠恋爱的家伙呢，原本人设一点都不重要。”

Peter伸手去摸Anthony下巴上的胡须，短硬的胡茬扎的指腹痒痒的，但是他很喜欢这么干。Anthony有些幼稚的话让他忍不住发笑，果然人在一起了就是会同化。

“你笑什么？”

“我在嘲笑你和原本一点也不一样了。”

“哦所以你要变心了吗，因为我为你改变了。”

Anthony抓住Peter的手腕，他的力气有点大，握得他的手骨发疼。他是有点紧张的，Peter知道。因为这是一场你我心知肚明的赌博，输了的人一无所有。Peter抽动了一下胳膊，让Anthony松了力道但是没有要求他放开自己。

“当然没有。”

他们都很焦躁的活在这个梦境里，但是都已经决定好了不醒了。

“只有你能够接近他，你去。”

“我......”

“相信你自己，你可以完成这项任务的。”

“我......”

“杀了他，或者被他杀死。”

“我......”

Anthony......

无边的黑暗是犹如海水一般的沉重，压在他的身上让他无法喘息，突然有一道白光划过，他被人温柔的托出水面。睁眼是一套白色的战甲，和那人浅淡到薄情的蓝色眼眸。

这是一场秘密执行的任务，他接近Anthony，不惜一切代价解决这个最大的隐患。一旦被发现，就有可能前功尽弃。然而，Peter早就发现Anthony是知道的，他只是在等自己动手罢了。这是一场表面温馨的博弈，只等对方露出弱点就扑上去咬断其喉咙。

但是他们都已然将自己暴露无遗，却始终没有拆穿最后一步。

“再睡会吧。”

Anthony用嘴唇试Peter额头的温度，把他因为梦境而冒出的冷汗擦去。他起身捧来一杯温水放在床头，防止Peter半夜醒来口渴。

预产期就在这两天，最好的医生已经被准备好，但是他还是不放心。他有足够的自信Peter不会对他出手，而却没有足够的自信Peter生产时不会出分毫意外。

“Anthony......”

Peter像是渴水的鱼一样寻找着爱人的怀抱，要把梦里的黑暗给驱散开，他现在剩下的也就只有May姨和Anthony。反正Anthony也已经为他签下了和平条约，他的任务也算完成了。现在唯一折磨他不放的还是肚子里的小家伙。

“我不想生了。”

Peter委屈的抱着水杯，他想把自己像从前那样缩成一团都做不到。

Anthony好笑的用手抚摸他的后背给他顺着毛，现在这个状态，就根本不是想不想的问题，而是没法不生。

“再坚持一下。”

“你这时候不应该说不生就不生嘛，坚持这个词居然从你嘴里说出来。”

没法不生只好转移撒气目标的Peter仗着被偏爱就有恃无恐，拉过Anthony的手在他的手腕上留下一排清晰的牙印来。这是他表达不满的方式。

“听起来你比我更像Anthony。”

“那你呢？”

“我是Peter.Parker.”

“好，孩子你生。”

“这不在我的能力范围内。”

“你是罪魁祸首。”

“爽的也不是只我一个。”

“......”

Peter被突如其来的黄腔闹得脸红，伸手在Anthony两腿间不轻不重的掐了一下，却在他凑近的时候推开他。

“我感觉要生了。”

“......”

我裤子都脱了你就和我说这个？


	19. Chapter 19

Peter被照顾的很不错，所以孩子的出生很顺利，Anthony并没有在门口徘徊太久，估计医生也不敢那么做，否则他性命不保的几率是百分之九十九。

是一对龙凤胎，女孩子长得像Anthony，男孩子长得像Peter，然而他们的父母一直没有想好该叫他们什么。Anthony只顾着去看他憔悴的小男孩，终于可以摆脱这两个家伙的折磨。

因为这两个小家伙一度影响到他们俩的亲昵，Anthony真的思考过不养他们。但是Peter肯定不会同意，他一醒来就想要看看他费尽千辛万苦生出来的宝宝。

Anthony把他们抱过来放在Peter身边，Peter一个个的仔细了看了一下，抱着不撒手。这居然是他和Anthony的孩子，他们爱情的结晶。

他们爱情的结晶可真好看，都继承了父母了优良基因。

“辛苦了。”

Anthony俯身在Peter额头上落下一吻，Peter不甘心的用手勾住他的脖子回吻过去，一点也不顾手上抱着的孩子的感受。Anthony用最后一丝理智按住他，把孩子抱到了旁边的婴儿床上。

“身体恢复得快救无法无天了是吗？”

“你不喜欢Peter了吗？Daddy？”

该死的，这个小家伙居然用这样的眼神看着他，还用这种语气和他讲话，明明知道他会顾及他的身体不会做什么，他算好了的。看到Peter眼睛里的笑意，Anthony有点咬牙切齿的意思，准备等他好了要好好教育一番。

Peter玩火一点不怕事大，勾着Anthony在他脖颈处乱蹭，要说这些日子Anthony憋坏了那他一个刚刚成熟的Omega也没有好到哪里去，他的胸部因为涨奶而日发疼痛，那些不轻不重仅仅是解决需求的手活一点都不能满足他。

但是现在Anthony的确是不敢动他，毕竟刚刚生产完。于是Anthony一个狠心把他单独留在屋子里，自己去处理刚出生的两个孩子。

初为人父的Anthony一手抱着一个孩子小心翼翼的离开，那个严肃的背影让Peter勾起嘴角。

事已至此，谁也别放过谁。

——

梦里有一只霸道的白狼舔舐着自己的脸庞，然后是脖颈，再到胸部。湿滑温热的舌头将他涨奶的胸部舔的湿漉漉的，然后用牙齿轻轻撮咬他的乳头。Peter轻轻的喊出声来，想要推开身上的白狼，但是睡梦中的他好像没有力气，只能任由那匹狼在他的胸脯上吮吸出啧啧的声音。他鼓胀的胸部有一边遭到缓解，就衬得另一边更加难受起来，他拱了拱身子，狼立刻放开那边的奶子而照顾这边的，Peter甚至可以看见自己被放开的那边乳头上白液点点，是香甜的乳汁。

“唔——”

狼顺着他的胸脯舔下去，一直来到他的腿间，他条件反射的夹起腿，而后又被霸道的拉开，那狼绕过了他的性器，直奔向他甜蜜的花园，那里一直在分泌甜蜜的汁水，等着被进入，被贯穿。

“啊......”

Peter想要拒绝，但是隐约中看见狼有一双浅淡的蓝色眼眸。他微微张开眼睛，是Anthony。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”

Peter伸出手去摸Anthony的脸庞，然后情动的吻上去，Anthony也捉住他的唇，纠缠着不放。这次他没有任何担心他受不了，而是一心想要吻到他窒息。

Anthony抱着Peter，手指在他身上游移，两人的性器摩擦在一起生出酥麻的快感。Peter可以看见Anthony身上突然生出白色的“触手”，探向他的身后，然后不由分说的挤进他的身体里面，从小变大，抽插出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“放松，他们就和我一样懂你。”

Anthony分开Peter的腿让他跨坐在自己腿上，让他的那些触手好好的操弄着Peter，那是他的共生战甲，用处很多。

细长的触手可以探到更深的地方，Peter感到头皮发麻，生怕自己的肚皮被顶破，然而Anthony让他放轻松，无论如何他都不会玩坏他的。

“你只是，哈......让我在玩坏的边缘......”

Peter的肚子被顶的鼓起，他不得不抬起自己刚刚恢复的腰来防止触手真的顶破他。anthony用手掌把他腰部的每一寸肌肤都细细的抚摸，在腰窝出摩挲，光是他的抚摸就让Peter感觉到色情，然而他却想要更多。

不只是摸摸他的腰和屁股，他还在涨着的胸部才是最需要抚摸和吮吸的地方。于是他摇动着身体传递着这个意图，将自己已经涨大了的胸往anthony嘴边凑。

“要daddy吸……”

“乖孩子，再说点什么。”

“daddy唔……快点吸吸宝宝的奶，快要涨坏了。”

Peter现在是刚刚成熟的少妇，为了情欲得到满足他什么浪荡话都说的出口。anthony惊喜于他这样的转变，也毫不怠慢的把他柔软的乳头含入口中，因为涨奶，小家伙的乳晕大了一圈但还是可人的粉红色。

终于得偿所愿的Peter满足的呻吟起来，他身体里的触手似乎终于完成了探索，缓缓的向外抽出。突然的空虚让他有点想挽留，但他更希望anthony进来。于是他长大腿等候他的daddy操进他的身体，去探寻他的秘密花园，不用顾及的让他流水流到干涸。

“快进来。”

Peter催促着，手已经主动的握住anthony硬的发烫的肉棒往自己穴里塞，一点都不用担心被撕裂，因为刚刚已经被弄得足够软。

“Peter想要daddy……”

见anthony有点不为所动的样子，Peter故意的软了语调，摆出可怜兮兮的表情看向anthony。

anthony突然想把他的嘴给堵起来，这张嘴今天犯了太多事了，但是他已经堵住了他下面的嘴，那就只好借助其他东西堵住他上面的嘴了。

共生战甲再次从anthony身上探出，渐渐化为一根同样粗大的白色的阴茎形状的家伙，然后撬开Peter的唇齿挤进他的嘴里去。模仿着口交的动作，与anthony自己的性器同频率的在他嘴里抽插。

“这下你两个嘴都堵住了。”

anthony满足的在男孩身上种下属于自己的标志。

口水顺着嘴角不断的往外溢出，而后穴也被草的汁水横流，他都不知道自己能够有这么多的水，但是他在anthony顶到他宫口的时候还是短暂的从高潮里醒来。

“唔……别射进去。”

“怎么，不想给我生孩子了吗？”

“不，不要这么快……”

Peter已经被操的带有哭腔，所以他的一切祈求都可以获得满足。anthony亲了亲他嘴角，选择退出射在他的胸脯上。白浊的液体和之前他那些来不及被喝掉的乳汁混在一起在他的皮肤上肆意横流，看起来淫荡极了。

anthony满意的看着他的杰作。

空气中alpha的信息素和omega的信息素交织达到饱和。

“后悔吗？”

“never.”

Peter把汗湿的头发从脸上剥开，对着他的先生露出笑容。

反正这味道只有你能闻见，那我的心意想必也只有你能看见。

 

——

因为想不到名字所以俩孩子就不出场了，反正是工具人。


	20. Chapter 20

Peter被照顾的很不错，所以孩子的出生很顺利，Anthony并没有在门口徘徊太久，估计医生也不敢那么做，否则他性命不保的几率是百分之九十九。

是一对龙凤胎，女孩子长得像Anthony，男孩子长得像Peter，然而他们的父母一直没有想好该叫他们什么。Anthony只顾着去看他憔悴的小男孩，终于可以摆脱这两个家伙的折磨。

因为这两个小家伙一度影响到他们俩的亲昵，Anthony真的思考过不养他们。但是Peter肯定不会同意，他一醒来就想要看看他费尽千辛万苦生出来的宝宝。

Anthony把他们抱过来放在Peter身边，Peter一个个的仔细了看了一下，抱着不撒手。这居然是他和Anthony的孩子，他们爱情的结晶。

他们爱情的结晶可真好看，都继承了父母了优良基因。

“辛苦了。”

Anthony俯身在Peter额头上落下一吻，Peter不甘心的用手勾住他的脖子回吻过去，一点也不顾手上抱着的孩子的感受。Anthony用最后一丝理智按住他，把孩子抱到了旁边的婴儿床上。

“身体恢复得快救无法无天了是吗？”

“你不喜欢Peter了吗？Daddy？”

该死的，这个小家伙居然用这样的眼神看着他，还用这种语气和他讲话，明明知道他会顾及他的身体不会做什么，他算好了的。看到Peter眼睛里的笑意，Anthony有点咬牙切齿的意思，准备等他好了要好好教育一番。

Peter玩火一点不怕事大，勾着Anthony在他脖颈处乱蹭，要说这些日子Anthony憋坏了那他一个刚刚成熟的Omega也没有好到哪里去，他的胸部因为涨奶而日发疼痛，那些不轻不重仅仅是解决需求的手活一点都不能满足他。

但是现在Anthony的确是不敢动他，毕竟刚刚生产完。于是Anthony一个狠心把他单独留在屋子里，自己去处理刚出生的两个孩子。

初为人父的Anthony一手抱着一个孩子小心翼翼的离开，那个严肃的背影让Peter勾起嘴角。

事已至此，谁也别放过谁。

——

梦里有一只霸道的白狼舔舐着自己的脸庞，然后是脖颈，再到胸部。湿滑温热的舌头将他涨奶的胸部舔的湿漉漉的，然后用牙齿轻轻撮咬他的乳头。Peter轻轻的喊出声来，想要推开身上的白狼，但是睡梦中的他好像没有力气，只能任由那匹狼在他的胸脯上吮吸出啧啧的声音。他鼓胀的胸部有一边遭到缓解，就衬得另一边更加难受起来，他拱了拱身子，狼立刻放开那边的奶子而照顾这边的，Peter甚至可以看见自己被放开的那边乳头上白液点点，是香甜的乳汁。

“唔——”

狼顺着他的胸脯舔下去，一直来到他的腿间，他条件反射的夹起腿，而后又被霸道的拉开，那狼绕过了他的性器，直奔向他甜蜜的花园，那里一直在分泌甜蜜的汁水，等着被进入，被贯穿。

“啊......”

Peter想要拒绝，但是隐约中看见狼有一双浅淡的蓝色眼眸。他微微张开眼睛，是Anthony。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”

Peter伸出手去摸Anthony的脸庞，然后情动的吻上去，Anthony也捉住他的唇，纠缠着不放。这次他没有任何担心他受不了，而是一心想要吻到他窒息。

Anthony抱着Peter，手指在他身上游移，两人的性器摩擦在一起生出酥麻的快感。Peter可以看见Anthony身上突然生出白色的“触手”，探向他的身后，然后不由分说的挤进他的身体里面，从小变大，抽插出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“放松，他们就和我一样懂你。”

Anthony分开Peter的腿让他跨坐在自己腿上，让他的那些触手好好的操弄着Peter，那是他的共生战甲，用处很多。

细长的触手可以探到更深的地方，Peter感到头皮发麻，生怕自己的肚皮被顶破，然而Anthony让他放轻松，无论如何他都不会玩坏他的。

“你只是，哈......让我在玩坏的边缘......”

Peter的肚子被顶的鼓起，他不得不抬起自己刚刚恢复的腰来防止触手真的顶破他。anthony用手掌把他腰部的每一寸肌肤都细细的抚摸，在腰窝出摩挲，光是他的抚摸就让Peter感觉到色情，然而他却想要更多。

不只是摸摸他的腰和屁股，他还在涨着的胸部才是最需要抚摸和吮吸的地方。于是他摇动着身体传递着这个意图，将自己已经涨大了的胸往anthony嘴边凑。

“要daddy吸……”

“乖孩子，再说点什么。”

“daddy唔……快点吸吸宝宝的奶，快要涨坏了。”

Peter现在是刚刚成熟的少妇，为了情欲得到满足他什么浪荡话都说的出口。anthony惊喜于他这样的转变，也毫不怠慢的把他柔软的乳头含入口中，因为涨奶，小家伙的乳晕大了一圈但还是可人的粉红色。

终于得偿所愿的Peter满足的呻吟起来，他身体里的触手似乎终于完成了探索，缓缓的向外抽出。突然的空虚让他有点想挽留，但他更希望anthony进来。于是他长大腿等候他的daddy操进他的身体，去探寻他的秘密花园，不用顾及的让他流水流到干涸。

“快进来。”

Peter催促着，手已经主动的握住anthony硬的发烫的肉棒往自己穴里塞，一点都不用担心被撕裂，因为刚刚已经被弄得足够软。

“Peter想要daddy……”

见anthony有点不为所动的样子，Peter故意的软了语调，摆出可怜兮兮的表情看向anthony。

anthony突然想把他的嘴给堵起来，这张嘴今天犯了太多事了，但是他已经堵住了他下面的嘴，那就只好借助其他东西堵住他上面的嘴了。

共生战甲再次从anthony身上探出，渐渐化为一根同样粗大的白色的阴茎形状的家伙，然后撬开Peter的唇齿挤进他的嘴里去。模仿着口交的动作，与anthony自己的性器同频率的在他嘴里抽插。

“这下你两个嘴都堵住了。”

anthony满足的在男孩身上种下属于自己的标志。

口水顺着嘴角不断的往外溢出，而后穴也被草的汁水横流，他都不知道自己能够有这么多的水，但是他在anthony顶到他宫口的时候还是短暂的从高潮里醒来。

“唔……别射进去。”

“怎么，不想给我生孩子了吗？”

“不，不要这么快……”

Peter已经被操的带有哭腔，所以他的一切祈求都可以获得满足。anthony亲了亲他嘴角，选择退出射在他的胸脯上。白浊的液体和之前他那些来不及被喝掉的乳汁混在一起在他的皮肤上肆意横流，看起来淫荡极了。

anthony满意的看着他的杰作。

空气中alpha的信息素和omega的信息素交织达到饱和。

“后悔吗？”

“never.”

Peter把汗湿的头发从脸上剥开，对着他的先生露出笑容。

反正这味道只有你能闻见，那我的心意想必也只有你能看见。

 

——

因为想不到名字所以俩孩子就不出场了，反正是工具人。


End file.
